The Good and Bad
by Dawn8808
Summary: Mikayla visits Mitchie before going on tour. Will she finally admit to Mitchie how she feels or will the week just be filled with friendship. It's Selena/Demi using different names to avoid trouble.
1. Chapter 1 Visiting Mitchie

CHAPTER 1- VISITING MITCHIE

"Ugh!!…Jesus Miki could you have more crap laying around?" I faintly heard Mitchie grunt from somewhere followed by a couple of thuds and then the opening of the bathroom door.

I cracked one eye open and peeked out from behind the fluffy white blanket I was currently burrowed in to see a very angry brunette in nothing but a robe glaring at me from the bathroom doorway.

"Wha…time….is..it?" I managed out past a yawn ignoring her glare altogether.

"Time? I'll tell you what time it is" She half yelled while throwing a couple of articles of clothing at the big white blob in the bed that is me. "It's time for me to get ready for work….and SOMEONE turned my bathroom into a deathtrap. Do you have any idea what could have happened Miki? Huh?" She finished her rant coming to stand directly in front of the bed with her hands on her hips.

I glance up at her trying to hide the smirk that I can feel making its way onto my face at the sight of her trying to look menacing in a robe.

_God she looks so sexy when she's mad….maybe that's why I do stuff to purposely make her made at me. That is one good thing about our relationship, I can't stay mad at her…it's like impossible, all she has to do is get mad at me and I'm over it at her first glare and sexy nose flare…oh and did I mention chest heaves…those are good too. _

Apparently, she expected an answer because now she looks really pissed.

"Why are you smirking at me like that?….it's creepy quit it" She asks and then giggles when I just continue to grin goofily at her. She shakes her head lightly before grabbing the cover and pulling it away from my face exposing it to the morning sun that was filtering in through the window.

"Ugh!!!" I grunt trying to shield my eyes. "Miiiiitch….it's only like…6:30!!" I yell after glancing at the bedside clock to finish my sentence.

"Hey…you're the one who wanted to visit before you left for tour" Mitchie answered as she moved about the room grabbing a few things. "I have to be on set in 45 minutes, so get up and be dressed by the time I get out of the shower" She finished in a stern voice as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yes Ma'am" I answered sarcastically doing a little salute even though she couldn't see it, but I heard her let out a little giggle before turning on the shower.

_Ahhhh…Mitchie in the shower, with the water cascading down over her….NO!!! stop it. You see there are good things and bad things about being around Mitchie, this is a bad thing….I find it extremely hard to keep my hormones/ emotions in check, and she has absolutely no idea what she does to me._

I sigh loudly before finally throwing the covers off myself and clumsily make my way across the hotel room to my open suitcase. I stare at the mess for a moment. _I should sort and fold all this stuff so it doesn't get wrinkled._ I think to myself as I continue to stare. _Nah!!_ I say to myself as I plop my butt onto the floor and rifle through it plucking out a pair of denim shorts and a long sleeved black skull top from it and tossing them towards the bed.

I heard the shower shut off as I pulled my pajamas off and tossed them beside the bed.

"Mik?…Are you up?" I heard Mitchie yell through the bathroom door.

I giggle before answering. "Yeah, I'm getting dressed right now" I yell back shaking my head as I pull my shorts on. I heard the bathroom door click open and turned to find Mitchie standing there in just her bra and underwear with her hair still dripping from the shower. _Holy shit!!!! Do not follow the water droplets…bad Mikayla_ I think to myself as I gulp loudly and finally tear my eyes away from her body to look at her face. It looked expectant….Oh god! Did she ask something while I was ogling her?

"Well….Are you gonna throw me my clothes or not?" She asked in exasperation pointing her hand at the folded clothes on the bed.

"Right…uh…clothes" I stuttered out grabbing her clothes and tossing them at her quickly before turning away and trying to get my hormones under control. I heard her say a quiet thanks before the door clicked shut again. I tried to slow my breathing and brought my hand up to my chest to feel my heart fluttering like mad. It was then I realized that the whole time…I too had been shirtless.

_That's another good thing about Mitchie even though she knows I'm gay, she treats me the same way as she did before I told her…the bad part of this is…when stuff like this happens, I have to pretend to not get turned on by her at all…after all what kind of best friend would I be if I lusted after her…oh yeah, ME_

I shook my head lightly before grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my head. I walked over to the mirror and grabbed my brush trying to pull out the tangles I got from sleeping on my hair when it was wet when I heard the bathroom door open again.

"How do I look?" I heard her ask as I glanced to the side of the mirror to see her reflection twirling in circles. I giggled a little because she was just going to set, and she was wearing a loose pair of sweat pants and her favorite motley crue t- shirt further proving that she was only headed to set.

"Whose opinion do you want today?…Your best friend or the lesbian in me?" I asked turning to lean against the dresser. I saw her shrug nonchalantly and then tilt her head to the side.

"How bout both" She answered back with a slight laugh as she came over to the mirror and started pulling her hair back.

"Well as your best friend I say you look good, but then again…you always look good Mitch" I say with a contemplative look on my face as I glance over to her.

"Awwww…thanks Mik" She answers as a smile comes on her face and she starts smoothing her ponytail back.

"And the lesbian in me says….Damn!!! Your ass looks really fine in those sweats" I finish with a smirk as I see her face heat up and she slaps my arm playfully before turning away from the mirror to grab her purse and a bag she had sitting by the door.

"Such a charmer Kay" She says in a sigh still trying to get the redness to leave her face.

"I know" I answer with a giggle as I open the door to let her walk out first. I glance down as she walks out to stare at her hips that mesmerize me so often.

"Stop staring at my ass Miki" She yells with a giggle without looking back at me.

I shake my head pulling the door shut behind me and jogging to catch up. I reach out and grab her around the waist from behind slipping my hands under her open sweater jacket to rest on her stomach as she stops.

"Mitch….I was just joking…you always look gorgeous to me" I whisper placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before releasing her waist and grabbing her hand to pull her into the elevator. I nervously glance over to see Mitchie with pink cheeks and a slightly stunned expression on her face. _That blush…is definitely a good thing._ I think as a small smile comes on to my face.

________________________________________________________________________ If the silence on the car ride to set was any indication, I think I may have freaked her out a little bit. Then again, I wasn't exactly trying to engage conversation myself…not until I knew if she was freaked out or not. I kept my eyes strictly on the window the whole 10 minute drive before we finally pulled up to a camp and stopped.

"You actually film like at a real camp…like outdoors?" I ask as I open the door of the car and step out into the dirt road, my black converse quickly getting a layer of dust on them. I know I said I wasn't gonna talk…but I'm not exactly an outdoor kinda girl.

"Yeah…what did you think?" Mitchie answered with a giggle as she came to stand next to me. Well I guess she isn't that freaked out.

"I thought you had really really good sets," I answered while looking around at all the trees and dirt in disgust. I heard Mitchie stifle a laugh before she grabbed my hand.

"C'mon nature girl…I gotta get to hair and makeup" She said pulling me along behind her, as I tried not to trip over any rocks. I could feel the tingles running up my arm from the contact, but at this point, I was used to that happening.

"Are you hungry?" I heard Mitchie ask as she pulled me through the door of one of the small cabins and released my hand as she plopped into the seat nearest the door that had her name on it.

"Do you have to ask?" I answer sarcastically as she knows that I can eat more than four people combined. She shook her head no and then pointed to a small table across the room.

"There's food over there….oh hey Helen" She answered as the hair and makeup lady walked through the door with coffee in hand.

I quickly turned and made my way over to the table as the two were talking. I grabbed three blueberry bagels and cut them in half putting regular crème cheese on two and strawberry on one before walking back over to where Mitchie was talking animatedly with Helen.

"I made you one…strawberry crème cheese, just like you like" I said pushing her plate towards her while I balanced mine in my other hand. She stopped talking and smiled up at me making my breath catch in my throat.

"Thanks Mik" She answered taking the plate from my hand as I sat down in the seat next to her and started eating my bagels.

"Anybody who makes food for you is a keeper kid" Helen said in her gruff voice as Mitchie glanced over at me before giggling around a piece of bagel.

"This is Mikayla, my best friend…Mikayla this is Helen" Mitchie said nodding towards us both.

"Nice to finally meet ya, this one here never shuts up bout ya" Helen said pointing over her shoulder at Mitchie whose face had turned red.

I grinned as I saw Mitchie slap Helen on the arm "Only the good stuff is true, I swear" I answered smirking up at Helen who nodded her head and then turned back to look at Mitchie.

"So when you get done eatin I'm just doin your makeup this morning" She said grabbing a pack a cigarettes off the table behind her and slipping one out.

"Why?" Mitchie asked with a confused expression crossing her beautiful features. I found myself staring at the cute expression and adding that to the list of good things about Mitchie.

"The rain scene" Helen answered and I saw comprehension come onto Mitchie's face as she nodded. "I'm gonna go smoke while ya'll finish up here" Helen said as she made her way out the door.

"Rain scene huh?… sounds fun" I say as I finish off my bagel and then dust off the leftover crumbs on my shirt before glancing up at Mitchie.

"Tons…I'll probably be freezing all day" She answers bitterly as she takes a bite out of her half eaten bagel and got crème cheese all over her upper lip. I giggle a little and then motion towards my mouth. She is just too cute sometimes I think to myself as she just looks confusedly at me.

"You got a little…never mind" I answer her questioning gaze as I lean forward and use my thumb to wipe her upper lip. I can feel her gaze on me as I bring my thumb up to my lips and suck the crème cheese off finally lifting my eyes to meet hers. I see her gulp slightly before licking her lips and muttering out a small thanks.

"My pleasure" I whisper out as the door bangs open and Mitchie's gaze leaves mine to find Helen coming back from her smoke. I clear my throat and try to get control of my heart rate as Helen starts on Mitchie's makeup. I can feel her glancing at me every so often and every time it makes my stomach erupt in butterflies.

"So did you bring your stuff for the camp in tonight?" I heard Helen ask as I glanced curiously over at Mitchie, as I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yep, It's all in the bag by the door…mine and Mikayla's" She answered with a grin motioning over to the bag in question.

"Uh…What don't I know?" I asked looking stupidly between Mitchie and Helen.

"We're staying at the camp in tonight" Mitchie answered now bouncing in her seat a little and clapping her hands.

"Wha…Here?" I asked desperate for her to say no silly at the Hilton, but of course, I don't have that kind of luck.

"Duh" She answered as her and Helen giggled slightly.

"But…I'm not a tree girl Mitchie…I'm like….a beach and city girl" I told her trying to get my point across by gesturing madly with my hands.

"But can't you be a "tree" girl for just one night….for me?" I heard her ask as she turned to me and stuck out her bottom lip. _ARGGGHHH!! She knows I can't say no when she does that._

"Damnit Mitchie!!!!" I whine stomping my foot. "You owe me big time" I finish pointing my finger at her before slinging myself back down into my chair that I had just vacated and crossing my arms.

"Yay!!!" I heard Mitchie say as she clapped and her and Helen went back to talking about the dang camp in. _This is a bad thing about Mitchie…she knows far too well how to get me to do just what she wants._


	2. Chapter 2 Camp In

CHAPTER 2- CAMP IN

"This is where we're staying?" I whined glancing over at Mitchie who was still freezing from doing her rain scene all day long. "It's a twin size bed Mitch" I finished while gesturing towards the small bed Mitchie had just set her bag on.

"Well, I didn't know you were coming when we made cabin assignments" She answered sniffling afterwards. She had gotten a cold from being in the fake rain all day. "We can share…it'll be fine" She finished glancing over with the puppy dog face again.

"Fine…I'll stop, but you better not hog the bed missy" I said with a grin as I pointed at her.

"No promisessss…ACHOO!!!" Mitchie sneezed loudly and then grabbed some more tissues out of her pocket._ Awww…my poor Mitchie…she sounds horrible._

"Are you sure you're up for camping?" I ask pulling her into a hug and feeling how cold she was. _Sheesh, were they spraying her with ice water_.

"I'll be fine…c'mon grab the blanket from the bag and we'll go down to the campfire for songs" She said with a husky voice sniffling every now and then. If she wasn't sick, it would have been downright sexy. I pulled back from the hug and ran my hands up and down her arms a few times feeling her shiver.

"Okay…but we're going to bed early so you can get some rest…I don't want you catching pneumonia on me" I answered grabbing the blanket from the bag and wrapping it around her shoulders. She grinned at me from the small cocoon I made her before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

"Please tell me you know where you're going….didn't you pack like a flashlight or something" I said trying to see through the dark, but only seeing Mitchie's outline in front of me.

"I know where I'm going Mik" She giggled pulling on my hand a little harder. I could feel myself stumbling on sticks and rocks as we made our way through the trees towards what I hoped was the campfire.

Finally, up ahead I could see the glow of the campfire come into view and hear light singing. We sped up a bit and I felt Mitchie loosen her grip on my hand thinking that I didn't need her to guide me anymore. As soon as she let go I felt my foot catch on a tree root and my whole body flung forward with my arms out to break my fall. I closed my eyes expecting my hands to take the brunt, but instead my shoulder collided with a large rock on the way down and with a dull thud, I hit the ground.

"Ahhhh…Jesus Christ!!!" I yelled loudly clutching at my shoulder tightly while rolling around in the dirt and leaves.

"Mik….Oh god…are you alright?" I heard Mitchie ask in her husky voice as she backtracked and then crouched over me to see better.

"Oh just dandy" I replied using my good arm to push myself off the ground and dust myself off. "Why'd you let go of my hand?" I asked wincing as more pain shot through my shoulder.

"Sorry…I didn't think you would fall" She answered while pulling some twigs and leaves out of my hair. "What's hurt?" She asked as I grunted when another pain shot through my shoulder.

"My shoulder….I hit it on a rock pretty bad" I answered clutching at it slightly.

"C'mon we'll look at it when we get to the campfire" She said grabbing hold of my good hand and pulling me onto the clear path that I had been a few feet from when I fell.

"Hey Helen, come over here" Mitchie called over the music and I saw Helen nod her acknowledgment before making her way around the fire and over to where I was sitting on a bench.

"Mikayla fell and hurt her shoulder…could you look at it" She asked while pulling out some tissues and wiping her nose making some sniffling noises.

"I sure will…let me see" She said crouching down to be level with the shoulder I was clutching at. I nodded and then winced as I pulled my arm out of my shirt for her to see.

"Oh…that'll be a dislocation alright…I'll pop it back in for ya" She said nonchalantly as my eyes bugged out of my head. I looked up at Mitchie to see that hers had done the same before she came over and grabbed my good hand and sat down next to me.

"Just focus on me…okay Mik" She said in her husky voice grabbing my chin and turning it back towards her and away from where Helen was grabbing my arm and my shoulder. I could feel the pain coursing throughout my whole arm and shoulder as I tried to just focus on Mitchie's hand drawing designs on the back of my hand. I looked up into her eyes and grinned a little at the fire reflecting in them before POP!!!!!

"Ahhhh!!! Fuck!!!" I screamed as it felt like fire had shot from my shoulder to every other point in my body. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I buried my head in Mitchie's shoulder while the pain subsided. I could feel Mitchie wrap her arm around me and rub soothing circles on my back.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but the spot on my back where Mitchie was rubbing had gone numb. The pain finally went away enough to where I could pull back and look at Mitchie.

"You okay now?" She asked as she helped me pull my shirt back on all the way.

"Yeah" I answered as she grabbed my hand and led me over to the campfire where they were still singing and having a good time.

"Here, you can use this" Mitchie said unwrapping the blanket from around her and handing it to me. I glanced over at her seeing her shivering already.

"Cmere" I said shaking my head and motioning to her with my good hand. She tilted her head and looked at me confusedly. "Come here" I said again grabbing her hand this time and pulling her towards me. I stretched my legs out and then pulled her down in between them before wrapping the blanket around both of us and pulling her close.

"Oh…now I understand" She said with a slight giggle as she leaned her head back on my good shoulder and snuggled closer. I felt on fire in every place that was touching her and my heart was beating out of my chest. _I hope she doesn't notice_. I closed my eyes and buried my nose in her hair, right now it smelled like woods and water but there was still that hint of vanilla there that she always smelled like and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Mik" I heard her whisper over her shoulder as she glanced to her side at me.

"Yeah" I answered clearing my throat nervously.

"Thanks for staying out here with me" She answered while playing mindlessly with my fingers.

"Did you really doubt that I would?" I asked with a slight giggle as I nudged her with my good shoulder.

"You're not a "tree girl" remember?" She replied sarcastically followed by a few sniffles and a shiver. I tightened my grip around her waist and pulled the covers tighter so she wouldn't be cold.

"No, but you're my number one girl, and I'd do anything for her" I whispered into her ear before burying my nose back in her hair and tightening my grip around her waist again. I felt her stop playing with my fingers for a second and my heart stopped before she laced our fingers together and snuggled further into my embrace making my heart not only restart but beat wildly out of my chest. I heard a soft singing and looked down to see Mitchie lightly singing along with Nate who was playing the guitar.

I lifted my head slightly so I could hear the lyrics and realized that not only did I know this song but it was also one of Mitchie's. I closed my eyes letting the words wash over me as they described everything I was feeling at the moment. _I'm giving up so just catch me._

Everybody started clapping as the song came to a close and I saw them all standing and getting ready to go to bed. I felt the loss of Mitchie's touch as she too stood up and then made her way over to Helen who had a bottle of cough syrup that she was thrusting into Mitchie's hand. I was trying to stand up when I felt someone grasp my arm and pull me up. I looked up to see Nate standing there smiling at me.

"Thanks" I said smiling back as he glanced over at Mitchie who was now watching us with a curious expression on her face. "You should tell her before its too late" He said gesturing to Mitchie with a nod of his head.

"What are you talking about?" I ask suddenly finding my shoes very interesting to look at as I fidgeted nervously.

"You love her, I just thought you should know…Shane's been putting the moves on her" He said as my head popped up at his first statement and then turned to see Shane making his way over to Mitchie with a cocky grin. "She's been resisting, but he usually gets what he wants, if you know what I mean" He finished as he made his way over pulling Shane away from a disgusted looking Mitchie. Mitchie opened the bottle she had in her hand and took a big drink while grimacing before capping and handing it back to Helen.

"Ready to go?" She asked in her husky voice as she walked over rubbing her hands up and down her arms. I shook my head no before removing the blanket from my shoulders and put it around hers.

"Now we're ready" I answered lacing our fingers together as a smile slipped onto her beautiful face and she leaned her head on my good shoulder as we headed back to the cabin being extra careful not to get injured this time.

By the time we made it back to the cabin Mitchie was swaying slightly from the effects of the cough syrup in her system, and her head was lolling back and forth on my shoulder.

"Steps Mitch….c'mon 1.…2.….and 3...good girl" I said as she giggled slightly and clapped before opening the cabin door and walking in. I shook my head and grinned at her antics before following. I closed the door and locked it behind me before shuffling over to the bag sitting on the bed that Mitchie was now sprawled out on mesmerized by her hand.

I rifled through the bag and found Mitchie's pajamas and throwing them to her expecting her to get up and go to the bathroom to change, but next thing I know she starts stripping off right there. I can feel my body temperature skyrocket before I tear my eyes away and turn around. My body would not let me see that girl in her underwear twice in one day and not do anything about it…it was a physical impossibility. I felt my breathing go back to normal as I watched Mitchie crawl under the covers and close her eyes.

After trying for a few minutes, I decided that trying to change my shirt was useless, so I just pulled my shorts off and pulled on my pajama bottoms before pulling the covers back and sliding into bed next to Mitchie. After trying to get comfortable for a minute, I lightly nudged Mitchie stirring her slightly. She cracked one eye open before scooting over and throwing her arm over my stomach and nuzzling her head into my neck.

I felt her breathing even out as I tried to control mine at being this close to her. I felt her stir lightly, tightening he grip on my waist as I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you Mitch" I whispered closing my eyes and drifting off. As I was fading into slumber, I could have sworn I heard a light reply.

"Love you to Miki"


	3. Chapter 3 Swimming

Chapter 3- Swimming

I felt the bed shift slightly before the weight that was on my chest lifted taking all the warmth with it. I shivered and groped blindly trying to get it back but was only met with air. Giving up with a sigh I finally cracked my eyes open enough to see the light that was shining brightly through the empty cabin. _Empty?_

"Mitch?" I yelled out groggily pushing the cover down and using my good arm to pull myself into a sitting position. I heard the sound of muffled footsteps before the bathroom door swung open to reveal Mitchie still in her pajamas with a toothbrush sticking out the side of her mouth.

"Morning" She answered back cheerily as she half grinned and then stepped back into the bathroom. I heard spitting sounds followed by running water and then more spitting as I pulled the covers off my legs and put my feet onto the floor.

"Feeling better?" I ask with a laugh as I try to run my fingers through the tangled mess that is my hair. I heard some more shuffling in the bathroom before Mitchie stepped out again, this time wearing a tiny pair of shorts and a bikini top with her hair thrown into a messy bun. I felt the butterflies erupt in my stomach and my mouth go dry as I stared at her form.

"Much" She answered with a big smile on her face. "Now get up, cause we are going swimming" She finished as she walked over grabbing my arm and pulling on it slightly. Apparently, she forgot which arm I hurt because she grabbed the wrong one and a sharp pain shot through my shoulder from the slight force.

"Owww…ow..ow…let go" I gasped out grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand off my arm with a grimace.

"Sorry…I forgot about your arm" She apologized now bringing her hand up to rub lightly over the damaged shoulder.

"It's okay…do you think you could help me get this shirt off so I can change though, I can't do it by myself?" I asked remembering my failed attempts the night before. I saw her nod before I lifted my good arm so she could take it out first before pulling it over my head and then carefully down over my bad arm.

"Thank God" I said as I was finally released from the shirt in question. I noticed Mitchie's gaze still lingering on my shoulder so I too looked down. _Ewww…okay that looks gross_.

"That looks…umm..owww" Mitchie stuttered out still staring at my swollen black and blue mess of a shoulder. "Maybe swimming isn't such a great idea" She finished as she finally glanced up and blushed slightly when she noticed that I was staring down at her exposed cleavage. I snapped my head back up to look her in the eyes as a nervous grin came onto her face and she lightly crossed her arms.

"Swimming is fine Mitch….did you pack my suit?" I answered her pretending that nothing just happened. A real smile made its way onto her face as she nodded and pointed to the bag of clothes sitting in the bathroom.

"Meet ya down there when you're done?" She asked grabbing her towel and tanning lotion off the dresser by the door and then turning to look at me expectantly. Unfortunately, when she turned around my eyes couldn't help but to fall and stare at her long smooth legs. I felt myself unconsciously lick my lips before tearing my eyes away from her body to nod dumbly at her confused expression and then dart into the bathroom.

I took a deep breath before grabbing the bag off the floor and balancing it on the edge of the sink to look through it. After looking through the main pocket at least three times, I finally poked my hand into one of the side pockets and pulled my bikini out.

"Ah Ha" I said holding the bikini up in triumph before feeling the bag on the sink sway slightly and then hit the floor with and loud thump.

________________________________________________________________________

I could feel the sand squishing between my toes as I put my hand up to shield my eyes from the bright sun to look around. Looking to my right I finally spotted Mitchie about 100 yards down the beach walking into the water. I felt a grin slip onto my face as I made my way over to her.

"How's the water?" I asked as I got closer seeing her head snap up and a smile slip onto her face as she spotted me.

"A lot warmer than that water yesterday" She replied with a giggle as I saw her pull self-consciously at her bikini top. I dropped my towel next to hers in the sand and then pulled my shorts off glancing up in time to catch Mitchie's eyes as she snapped her head the other direction.

"C'mon, lets swim" I said walking past her and wading in until the water reached my hips. I glanced back to see Mitchie standing there awkwardly with a nervous look on her face.

"You know I can't swim" She answered pushing some stray bangs out of her eyes before bringing hers up to meet mine.

"I'll protect you" I said with a grin wading back into shore to grab her hand. "C'mon, we'll come back if you get scared" I finished pulling on her hand slightly.

"O..Okay" She replied with a nervous stutter as she took a step forward. I felt myself smiling as I pulled her further into the water. I felt her hand shake a bit as the water came up around our waist.

"I've got you Mitch" I said as she pulled her eyes away from the water to look into mine. I saw her nod slightly before I gripped her hand a bit tighter and pulled her closer to me. I pulled her arm up around my neck as I placed my good arm around her waist.

"You won't let go right?" I heard her ask nervously as she wrapped her other arm around my neck avoiding my bad shoulder.

"Never" I answered staring straight into her eyes letting her know I meant it in more than one way. I saw a blush make its way onto her face before she buried her head into my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"See…this isn't so bad is it?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence while pushing further into the water so that it was now covering our chests. Mitchie didn't respond so I tightened my grip on her waist and spun her around a few times feeling her tighten her grip on my neck and wrap her legs around my waist. I heard her let out a light giggle as my body started heating up everywhere that she was touching me.

"No it's not that bad" She answered still giggling as I walked her backwards through the water. I brought my bad arm down and placed it on her thigh giving the illusion that I was supporting her weight, but really just needing to touch her. I heard her gasp slightly as I backed her into a pole on the pier.

"What about this?" I whispered out my voice sounding husky as I glanced up into her slightly darkened eyes.

"It's not that bad" She replied quietly staring back at me. I could feel my eyes being drawn towards her lips as her tongue darted out to moisten them. I cleared my throat nervously my eyes never leaving her lips.

"Mitch….I" I tried to stutter out only to be cut off mid sentence by a pair of lips. I found myself stunned for a second before pushing my lips back against hers and bringing my good hand up to cup her cheek. I felt something warm brush against my lower lip before I opened my mouth and felt her tongue slip in to rub against mine slowly. A moan rumbled out of the back of my throat as I felt her pull back.

"Mik…I" Mitchie started to say as I moved my lips down to trace along her jaw and then moved them down sucking lightly on her rapidly beating pulse point. "Mmmmmm…wait" I hear her moan out breathlessly as I pull my lips away from her gorgeous neck to stare into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask breathlessly pushing the hair that had escaped her messy bun back to rest behind her ear.

"I hear…" Mitchie starts to say before.

"BONZAI!!!!" I heard a male voice scream followed by three splashes. I see her put her finger up to her lips to tell me to stay quiet before pointing at our towels laying on the shore. I nod to acknowledge I understood before leaning forward to peck her on the lips, and then I pulled her away from the pole and pushed us towards the shallower water. I felt Mitchie drop her legs from my waist to stand on the ground as we neared the shore. I pulled on her hand and we finally made it onto dry land as I bent to pick up our towels turning to wrap one around Mitchie.

"Don't cover up on my account….I was quite enjoying the view" A cocky looking Shane Grey said as he walked out of the water shaking his wet hair out of his eyes. I glared at him as I finished wrapping the towel around Mitchie and pulled her closer to my side.

"We were just leaving Shane" Mitchie replied grabbing my hand and pulling me in the opposite direction.

"Oh c'mon Torres, don't you want to swim with me?" Shane asked jogging to keep up with Mitchie's fast pace.

"No thanks" She answered back not slowing at all but pulling at my hand a bit more.

"Torres…don't be like that" I heard Shane say as this time he stepped into Mitchie's path blocking our exit. I felt something in me snap at his lingering gaze on Mitchie and stepped forward.

"She said she we were leaving…so move" I answered back pushing him out of the way before grabbing Mitchie's hand and pulling her behind me towards the cabin.

"Oohh…feisty…maybe I can give your friend a try after you Torres" I heard Shane call behind us as I whipped around and was going to kick his ass. I felt Mitchie grab my wrist to stop me and I winced as a sharp pain shot through my shoulder.

"No Mik, he's not worth it" She said quietly shifting uncomfortably from my glare. "Please" She pleaded looking up into my eyes with the puppy dog face. I sighed loudly while squeezing my eyes shut in frustration.

"Fine…for you…I'll stop" I answered quietly stepping forward to lean our foreheads together. I heard her sigh lightly reaching her hand up to rest on the side of my neck.

"Thank you" She whispered against my lips sending a shiver down my spine before releasing me and walking into the cabin. I glanced back towards the lake to see Shane Grey lounging on the pier. I shook my head before turning and walking the rest of the way to the cabin. _Bad thing about being with Mitchie…you have to worry about guys like Shane Grey…oh joy!_


	4. Chapter 4 Lunch Time Talks

Chapter 4

I walked into the cabin expecting to find Mitchie, but was instead met by an empty and quiet room. I noticed the bathroom door was closed as I walked over to the bed and flung my body down on it wincing slightly from the contact with my shoulder. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair slightly as I heard the bathroom door click open. I turned my head to see Mitchie standing in the doorway awkwardly now changed back into her short shorts and her motley crue t- shirt over her bathing suit. I saw her gulp slightly before walking over to sit down beside me on the bed.

"So…in the water…." I heard her clear her throat nervously as I shifted my body lightly to prop my head on my good arm. "That was…uh…different" She finished looking down at her hands clasped in her lap gulping again.

"Yeah" I replied not knowing what else to say as I suddenly found a loose string in the bedspread very interesting. I saw Mitchie open and close her mouth several times out of the corner of my eye before she finally closed her mouth altogether and went back to staring at her hands. I sighed and clenched my eyes shut realizing that it was gonna have to be me who started this awkward conversation.

"Look…I…I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted" I started still staring at the bedspread as Mitchie's head whipped up and started shaking.

"No…no that's…that's not it" Mitchie stuttered out cutting me off as I pushed myself into a sitting position. "I…I don't know…these last few days have been really confusing" She finished with sigh looking back down at her hands. I reached over and grabbed her fidgeting hands out of her lap and held them in my own.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as to what she was talking about. I felt her squeeze my hands slightly before she spoke again.

"Well…you're my best friend…but these last few days…I've been having feelings that are a lot more than friendly" She answered me quietly staring at our hands the whole time. I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Trust me, I know the feeling" I replied with a smile as I saw her head snap up.

"It's a little different….you're used to liking girls" She replied whispering the second part as if someone other than me might hear her. "Its more than a little confusing" She finished clenching her eyes shut and leaning her head back letting a tear trail it's way down her cheek. I released one of her hands and reach forward wiping away the tear with the pad of my thumb.

"I've been there…the day I realized I liked you, was the day I realized that I was gay" I told her quietly not quite believing that I just admitted that to her. I saw her lower her eyes to stare into mine.

"How long?" She asked sniffling a little bit and then squeezing my hand.

"About five years" I answered with a whisper looking away from her gaze to stare at our hands.

"You should've told me" She replied quietly reaching forward to lift my chin so I had to look her in the eyes.

"I was scared…I couldn't risk losing you" I answered rubbing circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. I heard her sigh before she leaned forward and placed her forehead against mine.

"You could never lose me" She whispered staring straight into my eyes. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and I couldn't help but to lean forward and press my lips against hers lightly. I pulled back enough to look into her eyes to see if it was okay to continue. I saw her nod as a slight smile slipped onto her face. I reached my hand up and ran it down the side of her face coming to rest on the dimple in her chin that I found irresistible. I saw her eyes slip shut as I leaned forward again and captured her lower lip between mine hearing a slight moan slip from my mouth at the contact.

I felt her arms reach up to wrap around my neck as I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer slipping my tongue into her mouth at the same time. I heard small moans slipping from her mouth and with every one I could feel my body temperature rise a degree or two as I rubbed my tongue against hers one last time before pulling away. I pulled back slightly, but couldn't help but to lean forward and place a small kiss right in the dimple on her chin before leaning my forehead back against hers to see her eyes slipping open with a slightly dazed expression.

"You have no idea what you do to me" I whispered pushing her loose hair out of her eyes as a shy grin slipped onto her face. Suddenly, I heard my stomach give out a low growl of protest. I heard Mitchie giggle slightly as she pulled back.

"Make you hungry?" She asked with a grin as I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"You know swimming does that to me" I answered trying to get my face to go back to normal while Mitchie was still giggling. I saw her nod her head a few times before replying.

"Slip some clothes on and we'll go get some lunch" She replied standing from the bed and heading over to the mirror to fix her hair. I nodded before walking over and slipping my arms around her waist from behind seeing her raise her eyebrows at me in the mirror. I leaned down and placed a kiss in the crook of her neck before coming back up to whisper in her ear.

"Those sweatpants don't have a thing on these shorts" I whispered seeing her mouth drop open. I winked at her in the mirror before pinching her butt and darting into the bathroom so I didn't get hit.

________________________________________________________________________

I glared at the empty seat next to Shane before looking up and spotting the only other available seat next to Nate. I saw Nate wave at me as I made my way over and plopped down next to him.

"Hey" I said tossing a chip into my mouth and nudging him in the shoulder slightly.

"So…you and Mitchie looked pretty cozy in the water" He whispered back foregoing the greeting altogether. I felt my face heat up as I busied myself putting mayo on my sandwich. I cleared my throat before replying.

"Please tell me you were the only one that saw that" I whispered looking up at Shane nervously across the table. "I'm not really sure what we are exactly, so I'd really like it to stay on the down low" I finished popping another chip into my mouth and glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Relax, I'm the only one that saw…I won't tell" He replied now digging in to his lunch with a small smirk. I looked up when I felt Mitchie's presence and saw her coming towards the table with her lunch in hand. I glanced around the table noticing that there was still only one seat open…right next to Shane. I saw Mitchie glare at Shane when he gave her one of his leering gazes before she turned and walked in my direction.

"I am not sitting next to him" I heard Mitchie say as she neared the table coming to stop in front of me and Nate. I giggled lightly before motioning for her to come over to me. She looked at me curiously before nodding her head and rounding the table. I shifted my lunch to the left and then scooted my chair back.

"Sit" I said answering her questioning stare before grabbing my sandwich and taking a bite. I saw her glance around nervously before sitting her lunch down next to mine. "C'mon I won't bite" I finished glancing up from my tray to see her biting her lip nervously. Finally, after clearing her throat she lowered herself down into my lap. I grinned over at the expression on Nate's face before wrapping my injured arm around her waist and grabbing my sandwich again. I felt Mitchie shift in my lap and couldn't help the sudden coughing fit that overtook me as I choked on a chip that I was eating.

"You okay" Nate asked clapping me on the back loudly hitting my injured shoulder in the process.

"Owww….jeez" I groaned before coughing a few more times and then glancing up to see Mitchie looking at me with an amused expression on her face. "What are you grinning at?" I asked poking her in the side lightly hearing her giggle in response as she shifted her body again. I felt the butterflies start to flutter in my lower abdomen.

"You're like an accident waiting to happen" She answered with another giggle as she turned and poked me in the side back not helping my butterfly situation at all.

"I'm not usually this bad…it's worse when I'm around you" I answered back quietly as I brought my hand down to run lightly over her thigh. I felt her tense slightly at the contact and then shiver.

"Why's that?" She asked in a shaky voice as I was now running my fingers along the edge of her shorts tickling her skin.

"You make me nervous" I answered leaning forward to rest my chin on her shoulder placing a small kiss right behind her ear. I felt her shiver slightly before responding.

"Huh…that's weird" She answered back with a small giggle making a grin come onto my face. I felt her reach down plucking my hand from the edge of her shorts before lacing our fingers together. "Maybe I could use that to my advantage" She finished wiggling her hips against mine again causing me to have to stifle a moan in my throat.

"Trust me…you already do" I replied reaching my unoccupied hand down to grasp her hip. "And if you don't stop squirming with those gorgeous hips of yours…I'm going to be the one that is taking advantage of you right here" I whispered in her ear causing a bright red blush to appear on her cheeks before she cleared her throat nervously.

"Hey…what are you guys talking about over there?" Nate asked spotting the blush on Mitchie's face and the slightly dazed expression on mine.

"Nothing important" I replied nonchalantly leaning forward and grabbing some chips off my plate offering one to Mitchie before throwing a couple in my mouth. I grinned when I felt Mitchie move slightly before stopping and glancing at me with a nervous smile on her face.

"Are we staying here tonight?" I asked her seeing a curious look come on to her face at my question.

"Ummm…If you want…I guess we could" She answered looking at me as if I had grown three heads when I nodded that I wanted too.

"I like it out here…its nice spending time with you alone…like vacation" I said pulling Mitchie closer so I could hug her. I felt her lean her head over to rest on mine before she replied.

"Yeah…it is nice" She whispered finishing off the last of her sandwich.

________________________________________________________________________

I watched Mitchie from my spot on the bed as she pulled her hair from its messy bun and let it cascade down her back. I licked my lips slightly as she moved her hair to one side exposing her neck to me.

"Do you wanna go for a walk around the lake?" I heard her ask as I stood and made my way over to stand behind her. I saw a surprised expression come onto her face as I laced my arms around her waist from behind before a smile slipped over her features.

"You are so beautiful" I whispered leaning down to suck lightly on the crook of her neck as she brought her hand up to hold my head in place. I felt my stomach do a little flip flop at the small moan I heard escape through her lips. I felt her turning her head to the side as I trailed my lips lazily up the side of her neck to suck lightly on her earlobe, and the she whimpered slightly as I released it and placed one last kiss on her cheek. "A walk sounds nice" I finished with a little chuckle as she raised one eyebrow at me in the mirror before shaking her head with a smile and grabbing my hand to pull me out the door.


	5. Chapter 5 A Shower of Feelings

Chapter 5- A Shower of Feelings

I grinned over at Mitchie who was drawing with her feet in the sand as I bent down to pluck a flower from the grass. As I walked over towards her I couldn't help but let out a giggle at her "Mitchie was here" that was now etched in the sand. I saw her glance up at the sound of my laughter and stick her tongue out when she noticed my gaze on her handiwork. I heard a low rumble of thunder as I reached out my hand offering the flower I had picked to Mitchie.

"For me?" She asked in a fake surprised voice putting a hand up to her chest.

"Of course" I answered back with a grin as I saw her smile and pluck the flower from my fingers. She brought the flower up to her nose and sniffed it lightly before reaching out and lacing her fingers with mine to continue our walk along the beach.

"Do you have to film tomorrow?" I asked as she leaned her head on my shoulder and twirled the flower between her fingers.

"Yep…back to pretending to like Shane Grey" She answered sarcastically as the sky rumbled again causing me to look up at the grey clouds that seemed to have came out of nowhere.

"But baby…that just shows what a great actress you are…I know I wouldn't be able to do it" I replied pulling Mitchie a little closer to my side as the wind picked up and blew my hair around me.

"Yeah…at least you'll be ther…hey, did you just call me baby?" She asked as a cocky grin came onto her face when she whipped around to face me. I felt my face go a little red at her gaze on me.

"No…ah…ummm…maybe" I stuttered shifting my gaze around so that I didn't have to see the growing smile on her face. "Sorry?" I finished in a squeak as I felt her hands snake their way up to rest around my neck. I saw her shake her head lightly before I felt her lips on mine. I moaned slightly at the contact as I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. I was so caught up in the kiss that I didn't feel the first couple droplets of rain hit the side of my face.

"Don't be…I liked it" She whispered as she pulled her lips back just enough to talk. I felt a smile slip onto my face as I ran my hands lightly up and down her back feeling her shiver under my touch. I leaned forward and pecked her on the lips again as the clouds opened up and rain started pouring all over us.

"Run" Mitchie squealed loudly as she pulled away from me and ran in the direction of the cabin giggling the whole way. I laughed at her antics before following in the same direction at a slight run. Surprisingly, I caught up with her just as we made our way into the cabin. I felt my converse slip on the wood floor slightly as I watched Mitchie shake her hair lightly and then pull her soaked shirt over her head to reveal her bikini top from this morning. I watched as she walked into the bathroom and couldn't help but to ask the question that had been plaguing my mind all day.

"What are we?" I asked seeing her head pop around the bathroom door with a curious look on her face. She came back in the room running a towel through her hair lightly before responding.

"What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head to the side to show that she didn't understand. I gulped slightly feeling the courage from just moments ago start to slip out of me.

"I mean…are we like friends with benefits? Just experimenting? Or what…because I think you know how I feel and…"

"How do you feel?" She asked quietly cutting me off from my mini rant as she took a step closer to me. I felt my heart rate pick up it's pace at the simple question. _I wish it was simple_ my mind screamed at me as I saw the expectant expression on Mitchie's face.

"I…well…you know that I…uh" I stuttered out lamely before taking a deep breath to gather some courage. I could hear the world falling apart outside the cabin and I hoped that my next statement didn't make the same happen inside as I finally gathered the courage to look into her eyes. "I love you" I said quietly never looking away from her eyes that had now filled with tears.

"Well then…I think we're way past all that then aren't we?" She answered as she stepped forward and took my hands into hers pulling them slightly to make me follow her. I hesitated for a second before letting her pull me into the bathroom hearing the door click shut and lock behind me before I turned around to face her. I watched her as she reached into the shower and turned the hot water on before turning back to face me.

"What are you…" I started to ask but she put a finger up to my lips to cut me off. I kissed her finger lightly before she trailed it down over my chest to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. My heart was beating loudly and the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy as she trailed her hand down over my stomach and ran her fingers lightly over the waistband of my shorts before tugging those off too. I gulped slightly as I kicked my shoes and the shorts off of my feet and stood before her in my bikini. _This morning I wasn't nearly as nervous about this situation as I am now_ I thought to myself as she reached down to pull her shorts off so that we were on even ground.

I felt her grab my shaking hand in hers and pull me towards the steaming shower, and it was then that I realized she was shaking too. I closed the door behind me as I watched her step back under the spray of the shower letting the water cascade down over her body. _How many times have I had this dream?_ I asked myself as I stepped forward and slipped my arms around her waist pulling her body up against mine.

"I…I love you too" She whispered as she buried her head in my neck. I felt a smile slip onto my face as I finally heard those words slip from her lips. I hugged her closer to me as the water continued to run over both of us.

"You don't know how long I've dreamed of hearing you say that" I replied pulling back and pushing her wet hair out of her face so I could look into her eyes. I cupped her face in my hands and leaned my forehead against hers before continuing. "Say it again" I whispered causing a smile to slip over her features.

"I love you…so much" She answered causing me to lean down and capture her lips with mine. I felt her gasp into my mouth at the unexpectedness of it before I pulled back.

"I love you too…you have no idea" I said with a laugh as I leaned forward and kissed her again causing a giggle to slip from her mouth before I pulled her into another hug and started laying kisses all over her shoulder. I felt her arms come up to tangle in the hair at the base of my neck as I ran my hands up and down her sides before I finally felt them come to rest on the knot that was holding my top up. I felt her hands shake a bit as she untied it and let the strings slip down over my shoulders. For some reason, I felt no modesty as I pulled back and pulled the top all the way off revealing myself to her. I saw her gulp slightly as she eyed my upper body.

"You don't need to be nervous" I said quietly as I stepped forward and ran my hands up her sides to pull slightly on her top. I felt her shiver lightly before raising her hands above her head indicating that I could take it off. I leaned down and kissed her lightly and then pulled the top over her head dropping it to the side as I finally saw her. I felt my stomach do a flip flop and I couldn't stop my hand as I reached out and ran a finger down the center of her chest before cupping one of her breasts in my hand and squeezing lightly. I heard her gasp slightly and I glanced up to see her eyes clenched shut and her lips slightly parted.

"You're perfect" I whispered as I stepped forward and pulled her hips into mine lightly hearing her moan before connecting our lips together again. I felt her lips part under mine as her tongue slipped into my mouth and a moan rumbled up my throat as I pushed her until her back rested against the wall of the shower. I pulled my lips away from hers and kissed the dimple on her chin before moving them down to suck on her neck.

"Mik…mmm" I heard her moan out as I ran my hands down her sides and untied the sides of her bikini bottoms watching as they fell to the floor of the shower. I slipped one of my legs in between hers before grasping her hips and bringing her forward on it hearing her gasp at the sudden contact.

"Oh my god" She whispered as she leaned her head back against the wall and moved her hips slightly against my leg. I felt a familiar pressure start to form in my lower abdomen as I watched her rock her hips and gasp my name out every time she hit the spot just right. I leaned forward taking one of her nipples into my mouth hearing a load moan escape her lips as her hand came up to tangle in my wet hair. I pulled back after a few minutes and watched as her face was contorted in pleasure and moans were slipping past her lips every time she bucked her hips against my leg. I lowered my leg making her body lose contact and heard her whimper in protest until I slipped my hand between her legs and ran a finger over her clit lightly.

"Holy….mmmm…Mik" Mitchie stuttered out incoherently between moans as her fingernails dug into my hips. I leaned forward and pushed our lips together slipping my tongue easily into her open mouth as moans continued to pour out. I felt her start to buck her hips harder against my hand so I slipped a finger into her moving it in and out a few times while still rubbing my thumb over the small bundle of nerves that was slowly driving her wild. I heard a strangled moan slip from her mouth as she ripped her lips away from mine and buried her head in my shoulder.

"Oh…god" I heard her moan into my shoulder as her wall started to tighten around my fingers and I pulled back so I could watch her face. I felt her tighten her grip on my hips knowing that she was leaving marks as her mouth opened in a silent scream and I felt her walls start to spasm around my fingers.

"Miki…Oh god" I heard Mitchie moan out as she bit down on my neck and bucked her hips a few more time against my fingers. I could feel her trembling against me as I pulled my fingers out of her and pulled back to peck her on the lips.

"Wow" She whispered as I pulled away from her lips and leaned my forehead against hers watching as she slowly opened her eyes to stare into mine. I grinned as she shivered slightly from the now cold water that was pouring down over us before reaching behind her and shutting it off completely.

"That was amazing" I heard her say as she reached her hand up to run lightly over the side of my face causing my eyes to slip closed. I felt a smile slip onto my face as I thought about what just happened.

"Why are you smiling all creepy again?" Mitchie asked with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head against my chest.

"Just burning the image of you coming in my arms into my brain permanently" I said with a laugh as I felt Mitchie pull back and slap me on the arm before slipping out of the shower. "Oh…come back…I was only joking" I finished laughing the whole time as I grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower myself.

________________________________________________________________________

"Why did you really want to stay out here again?" Mitchie asked as she cuddled into my side trying to get comfortable on the small bed. I pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead before replying.

"Because out here I felt like I could be me…like I could tell you how I felt, and the world wouldn't end because of it" I answered rubbing my hand up and down her back as she leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on my lips causing a sigh of contentment to slip from me.

"I love you" She whispered as she buried her head in my neck and closed her eyes. I smiled down at her placing another kiss on her head.

"Love you too" I whispered back as I closed my eyes and for the first time in a long time I actually felt that things were how they should be. I heard Mitchie mumble in her sleep and tighten her grip on my waist as the thunder rumbled outside the cabin, but the only thing I could think right now was _Thank god for the rain._


	6. Chapter 6 Breaking Grey

**A/N- Just wanted to say thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing...I love hearing what you think of the story. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and if you have any storyline ideas for the last couple chapters let me know and i'll see what i can do. Also, if you would like a sequel to this let me know and i'll look into that as well. Please keep reviewing!!! PEACE OUT**

* * *

Chapter 6- Breaking Grey

I sighed in frustration and rubbed my fingers over the bridge of my nose as I watched the scene in front of me unfold. One and a half days of watching non-stop lovey dovey Shane and Mitchie scenes had finally gotten to me as I leaned my head back and beat it lightly against the canoe that sat behind me. _Why did they choose now to film all these scenes?…God has a very sick sense of humor is the only explanation I can come up with _I think to myself as I watch Shane lean in a kiss Mitchie on the cheek. I groaned and covered my eyes as I saw her play the part to perfection giving a shy smile as the director called cut.

"You okay Miki?" I heard her angelic voice ring out over the pounding that my head was making against the canoe that sat behind me. I stopped banging my head and looked up to see her looking down on me with a half concerned half are you crazy expression on her face.

"Peachy" I replied sarcastically as I pushed myself up off the ground and wiped the remaining sand off my shorts. I saw her raise her eyebrow at my reply and couldn't help but to grin a little bit at it. "I'm just not feeling well…I think I'm gonna go lay down until your done filming" I finished seeing her expression change to one of concern as she reached her hand out to lace her fingers with mine.

"Okay…is there anything I can do?" She asked running her fingers lightly through mine sending tingles throughout my arms. I saw a grin slip onto her face as I nodded and pointed to my cheek. She shook her head before stepping forward and placing her lips against the spot I just pointed to.

"Much better" I said with a sigh as she giggled lightly before wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me into a hug. "You'll be done by dinner?" I asked as I buried my face in her hair and breathed in her vanilla scent. I heard the director yelling to Mitchie that she was needed on set and tightened my grip a bit not wanting to let her go yet.

"Yeah…I'll come wake you and we'll go to dinner okay?" She answered pulling back and motioning over her shoulder to the director that she would be there in a second. I nodded as she leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek again before turning and walking back towards set. I glared at Shane who was looking at me with a cocky grin on his face over Mitchie's shoulder as they embraced in front of the camera before turning away from the sight altogether and heading towards the cabin.

________________________________________________________________________

I popped my eyes open as another rumble ripped through my stomach pulling me out of my slumber. I reached up and plucked the earphones from my ears cutting off the familiar beat of Mitchie's new song "Stop the World" before turning my ipod off completely and throwing it onto the side table. I glanced around the room curiously and noticed the pink light from the setting sun filtering in through the half open curtains before getting out of bed and clumsily tripping over my suitcase that had been delivered yesterday morning. I caught myself on the dresser before pulling the curtains back and turning my eyes towards the lake where I left Mitchie earlier to find the crew packing up for the day.

"Dinner started like half an hour ago" I said to myself as I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door slipping my converse on my sock covered feet before opening the door and stepping out into the chilly evening air. I pulled my shirt closer around my body to shield it from the breeze as I made my way down the stairs and followed the pebble path that went around the cabin. I looked down kicking lightly at the rocks before glancing up at a light thump seeing something that made my heart stop beating altogether. I felt the jealousy course through my veins and the vomit rise to the back of my throat as I watched Shane press Mitchie against the side of the cabin roughly connecting their lips. Even through my jealous haze, I couldn't help but notice that she didn't seem to be kissing back; in fact, she seemed to be trying to push him away to no avail. I heard my heart beat harshly in my ears and my hands clenched into fists as I stepped forward and spoke.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!" I screamed glaring daggers at Shane as he pulled back and I heard the sickening sound of his lips being removed from Mitchie's. I saw relief wash over her face as she finally pushed him away when he was distracted by me. I watched as Mitchie stumbled away from Shane towards me wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt as she went. I watched as a cocky grin slipped over the surprised look on his face before he brought his gaze to me.

"It was only a matter of time before she realized she wanted me" He said running his hand through his hair and using his other hand to gesture at his body as if he was something special. I heard Mitchie scoff beside me at his words before replying.

"Want? You?…You have got to be kidding me" She replied sarcastically with a bitter laugh to add effect. "I told him I wanted nothing to do with him and he attacked me" She finished now setting her eyes on me, but my gaze never strayed from the idiot in front of me who was still grinning cockily at me from behind his bangs.

"I think I know how to fix this" I said through clenched teeth as I narrowed my eyes and stepped forward pulling my fist back. I saw his eyes widen in fear as he brought his hands up to block his face. I grinned as he took the bait lifting my knee as hard as I could into his crotch.

"FUCK!!!" He groaned out in pain as he fell to his knees and clutched at his crotch before falling over completely to roll around on the ground in pain. I heard Mitchie let out a loud laugh beside me as I stepped back and admired my handiwork.

"Stay away from Mitchie…or you'll get way worse then that next time" I whispered as I crouched down next to him and pushed his head down to rest in the dirt before standing and grabbing Mitchie's hand. "Ready for dinner?" I asked nonchalantly pulling her along behind me as we left Shane Grey in a heap on the ground. I glanced over to see her staring at me with a slightly dazed expression on her face before she answered.

"That was kinda hot" She replied still staring at me as a smile slipped onto my face. I saw her blush as she realized what she said and then finally turn her gaze away from me. "Yeah…let's get something to eat" She finished with a nervous laugh as I just squeezed her hand and pulled her into my side to whisper in her ear.

"So you like it when I'm rough" I whispered seeing the blush return to her face full force as I let out a laugh at her. I saw her open and close her mouth a few times not knowing how to reply before biting her lip and looking up at me.

"Let's just go to dinner before you give me a heart attack" She answered back shaking her head and pulling on my hand a bit a she sped her pace up. I pulled on her hand to make her stop and face me. I saw the blush still resting on her cheeks and couldn't help but to lean down and capture her lips with mine at her cuteness. I heard her moan lightly as she wrapped her hands around my waist and pulled my body into hers sending a shiver down my spine.

"You're so hot when you're embarrassed" I whispered as I pulled away from her lips and moved them down to suck lightly on her pulse point. I heard her gasp lightly and tighten her grip around my waist as I trailed my lips back up her neck and then finally kissed her on the lips again.

"Can I use that to my advantage?" She asked with a giggle as I moved my hands up to grip her hips. I felt her hands slips up the back of my shirt to run over my lower back and the butterflies in my stomach started churning at full force.

"Trust me…you do" I whispered reiterating my previous statement as she pulled back and pecked me on the lips one more time before taking my hand in hers and pulling me into the dining hall.

________________________________________________________________________

I popped my eyes open to stare into the darkness as I felt a pressure on my hips. I brought my hands up to grip Mitchie's hips as her lips attached to my neck causing a moan to slip from my mouth. I felt the tingles shoot down my spine and tightened my grip on her hips pulling hers down into mine lightly. I heard a strangled moan slip from her mouth as she sat and pulled at the bottom of my shirt impatiently. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and let her lift the shirt over my head feeling my body temperature shoot up as she trailed her fingers along my skin as she took it off.

"I love you" I whispered as I leaned forward capturing her lips with mine in a passionate kiss. I heard her moan quietly as I slipped my tongue past her lips and used my hands to push her shirt up. She pulled her lips away from mine and reached up tearing the shirt from her body and tossing it across the room before leaning forward and taking my earlobe into her mouth making me tighten my grip on her and moan quietly.

"I love you too" She whispered in my ear letting her breath trail over my skin making me shiver in response when I felt her run her hands up my spine before unhooking my bra and letting it fall from my shoulders. It was then that I realized as I ran my hands up and down her back while kissing her shoulders that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Naughty" I said hearing her giggle lightly as she ran her fingers up to my shoulders being careful of my bruises as she pushed me back on the bed. I felt tingles shoot through my body coming to rest in my lower abdomen as she leaned forward and took one of my nipples into her mouth swirling her tongue around it. I felt my body shiver as she continued her ministrations now running her fingers over my stomach before letting them run lightly under the rim of my pajama pants causing an involuntary moan to slip from my mouth.

"I need you" I whispered out as she pulled back and gripped my pants before pulling them and my underwear off in one motion. I gasped as the cold air hit my overly sensitive flesh and then gasped again when I felt Mitchie move over me her fingers running over my inner thigh as I felt her straddle the other leg and attach her lips to my neck. I felt her fingers coming closer to where I needed them and I felt my hips buck in response as I clenched my eyes shut anticipating the contact. I heard her giggle lightly.

"Mik…Miki…" I heard Mitchie whisper as I tore my eyes open and looked around in confusion. _No, it was all a dream_ I thought to myself as I threw my head back into the pillow and tried to calm my panting breaths. I felt something trail across my stomach and looked up to see Mitchie propped up on one arm her other lazily running over my exposed abdomen. I felt my body instantly react as I was still in a high state of arousal as a moan slipped through my lips.

"Good dream?" Mitchie asked with a giggle as she ran her finger under the waistband of my shorts just like in my dream causing another moan to slip from my lips.

"You couldn't let me finish?" I asked her with a grin as she leaned down to take my earlobe in between her teeth biting down slightly before sucking it into her mouth causing the grin to slip from my face and let out a shaky breath as I tightened my hold around her waist.

"Oh…I intend on letting you finish…I just thought it'd be more fun if I joined you" She whispered trailing her lips down my neck to suck on my rapidly beating pulse point. I gulped slightly feeling the familiar ache between my legs as she trailed her fingers up my inner thigh. _God…this is better than the dream_ I thought to myself as her fingers neared their destination.

"You won't have much work…I'm pretty much there" I said as she pulled back the waistband of my shorts and slipped her hand inside to run over the edge of my underwear causing another moan to slip from my mouth.

"Dream me must be pretty dang good…what with all the thrashing and moaning you were doing" She giggled slightly causing a blush to form on my already overheated cheeks. I was about to reply when her fingers finally slipped past my underwear and to the place where the ache was becoming unbearable. I felt my mouth open and close, but no sound came out and I'm sure I must have looked like a fish before a strangled moan slipped from my throat and I threw my head back into the pillow feeling Mitchie slip two of her fingers into me.

"Mitch…I'm so close" I moaned out already feeling the tingling sensation in my lower abdomen that signaled I was about to orgasm. I felt her lips connect with my neck sending more shocks through my body as her fingers worked my body into a frenzy. I could feel my hips bucking involuntarily against her hand as I gripped the sheets in my hands roughly and moaned Mitchie's name repeatedly. Finally, I felt the tingling feelings in my lower abdomen shoot to my center and I threw my head back into the bed as I released all over Mitchie's hand. I felt my hips buck a few more times before my body shook and then relaxed against the bed as I lay there panting.

I felt Mitchie remove her fingers from me and peck me on the lips before throwing her arm over my waist and cuddling into my side. I panted a few more times, as I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you" I whispered into her hair placing another kiss against her head before leaning down and pecking her on the lips.

"Did I live up to the dream?" She asked as she snuggled her head under my chin and pulled the cover up over us.

"I could never dream up how amazing that was" I answered with a smile as she closed her eyes and I felt her breathing even out. "I love you" I whispered as I too closed my eyes to go back to sleep.

"I love you too" She whispered placing a kiss to the side of my neck. "No molesting me in your dreams though" She finished with a snicker as I too laughed at her.

"No promises" I replied as we both calmed and finally slipped back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Movie Madness

A/N- woops sorry...minor mix up with my documents...this is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7- Movie Madness

I smiled and waved my hand at Mitchie as she entered the room and looked around finally spotting me on the floor in the back corner of the room. She smiled at me as she weaved her way through the crowd of people being careful not to spill the bag of popcorn in her hand as she did. I pulled the blanket I had around my shoulders tighter as she finally reached me lowering herself down to rest between my outstretched legs before wrapping my arms around her waist and engulfing her in the blanket.

"Ready for movie night?" She asked with a giggle as she pushed the blanket away from her face and popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"I think the question is, are you?…You know how you get during scary movies" I replied as I reached my hand up and stole a piece of her popcorn and threw it in my mouth receiving a small glare from Mitchie.

"I'll be fine as long as you're here…and get your own" She answered back with a giggle as I tried to grab more popcorn from her bag as she pulled it away from my hand enough so that I couldn't reach it anymore.

"But yours taste better I bet" I said as I put a pout on my face and faked a sniffle causing her to giggle again before shaking her head no at me. "Fine…I guess I'll just have to taste something else of yours later" I sighed out seeing her jaw slack open and a blush form on her cheeks before she reached back and whacked me on the arm. I laughed at her expression as I rubbed my arm pretending that her hit hurt me.

"I can't believe you just said that out loud" She whispered as the lights turned off and the opening credits of the movie started to role. I laughed lightly at her before pulling her back against me more and resting my chin on her shoulder getting comfortable for the movie. I looked down and smiled when I saw the light from the movie play across Mitchie's features as she munched on her popcorn and couldn't help but to lean down and press my lips against her cheek. I saw a small smile form on her lips as she reached into her bag of popcorn and then pulled her hand out offering me a piece over her shoulder. I grinned and then pulled the popcorn from her fingers with my teeth before leaning down and placing another kiss on her exposed shoulder.

"Thanks baby" I whispered into her ear as she went back to watching the movie. I looked up and noticed that it was a movie that I had seen about twenty times already. I sighed in boredom as I watched the familiar movie, but couldn't help but be entertained by Mitchie. Every time the music would change, even if nothing happened, she would clutch the blanket tighter in her hands and pull it up to half cover her eyes while squirming towards me spending half the time sitting in my lap. This little fact did not go unnoticed by my body, which halfway through the movie was practically humming from all the Mitchie contact.

"You're killing me baby" I whispered into her ear as she once again squirmed into my lap, my hands coming up to rest on her hips to keep them in place. I felt her shiver against me from the contact just as she did every time, and then she slowly slid her backside down over my center sending tingles throughout my whole body.

"You're killing me too" She whispered back over her shoulder as she brought her unoccupied hand up to grip my thigh. "Don't act like you aren't doing anything with your hands" She finished with a shudder as I ran my fingers over the waistband of her jeans and then down over her thighs.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…I'm just watching the movie" I replied with a guilty smile overtaking my face as I leaned down and started to suck lightly at the juncture of her shoulder and neck. I ran my hands back up from her thighs and up under her shirt feeling her shake under my touch. "However, if I were doing something…I would say you should be quiet and pretend nothing is happening so we don't draw attention to ourselves". I finished with a whisper in her ear before sucking lightly at the space just behind it causing her to moan just lightly enough for me to hear.

"Someone could see" She whispered out in a shaky breath as my hands came back down from where they were running along the edge of her bra to unsnap the button on her pants.

"No one will see" I replied reassuring her when I reached my hand out and pushed the blanket so that you couldn't even see movement under it. I felt her nod her head okay before I placed one hand on her thigh and reached the other up to pull the zipper on her pants down slowly all while pretending to watch the movie. I saw her clench her eyes shut tightly as I ran my fingers over the waistband of her underwear dipping my fingers in just a bit here and there.

"No sleeping during the movie Mitch" I whispered seeing her eyes snap open at my comment to rest on the screen with a dazed look about them. I ran my fingers lightly over the outside of her covered center hearing her sharp intake of breath before finally slipping my hand under them to feel her wetness against my fingers. I heard her whimper slightly as I ran my finger over the sensitive bud of nerves that always drives her wild before slipping a finger past her folds and inside of her. I heard her gasp loudly and looked around counting my lucky stars that the movie was turned up loud enough so that nobody heard that.

"I don't think… I can't stay quiet Miki" I heard Mitchie gasp out breathlessly as I pulled my fingers in and out of her stroking her walls in all the right places. I heard her sigh in relief as I stopped the movement of my hand before pulling my fingers free and pulling them out of her underwear. I snapped her jeans shut and then pulled back grabbing the half-crushed bag of popcorn from her hand and flinging it in the bin beside us before standing.

"I'm going to get some more popcorn" I said loud enough for others around me to hear as she stared up at me curiously. "Wanna "come get some" with me?" I asked her stressing the innuendo just to see the dark blush appear on her cheeks. I saw her nod her head before she stood shakily, grabbing my offered hand and walking out of the room with me. She stayed quiet as I pulled her down the hall behind me before pulling her into one of the rooms and clicking the door shut and putting the lock in place.

I turned towards her seeing that the blush still rested on her cheeks as I put my index fingers into the waistband of her jeans and pulled her into me connecting our lips. I heard her moan quietly into my mouth as she reached her hands up to tangle in my hair and pull me closer. I unsnapped her jeans and pushed them along with her underwear down around her ankles, sensing the urgency as she kicked them off along with her shoes before practically pouncing on me.

"Whoa…easy cowgirl" I said pulling back from her lips before gripping her hips in my hands and lifting her to sit on the dresser behind us my shoulder screaming in protest as I did it. "Try to stay quiet this time" I whispered causing a blush to appear on her face again as I pecked her lips and then dropped to my knees in front of her. I saw her eyes bulge slightly as I leaned forward placing kisses along her inner thighs.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly as I looked up to see her gasping for breath with her head thrown back against the wall.

"Finishing what I started" I stated with a grin as I leaned forward and ran my tongue between her folds watching as her eyes rolled back in her head and a strangled moan slipped past her lips. I never took my eyes off of her as she threw her head back against the wall and thrust her hand into my hair as I twirled my tongue around the small bundle of nerves and pushed her thighs apart to keep her from crushing my head.

"Oh…Mik" I heard her whisper as I looked up to see her with her eyes clenched shut tightly and her lower lip being bitten down on so hard I was afraid she might draw blood. I sucked her clit in between my lips lightly as I removed one of my hands from her thigh to trail my fingers around her opening lazily resulting in her hips jerking forward and a moan to be stifled in her throat. I could feel her hips thrusting slightly as I pulled back and removed my fingers from where they were touching her causing a whimper of protest to escape her lips before her eyes popped open and she glared down at me. I just smirked at her from my position on the floor.

"I love you" I whispered before thrusting two fingers into her roughly and bringing my head back between her legs to wrap my lips around my new favorite body part of hers. I heard Mitchie squeal slightly before covering her mouth with one of her hands and gripping the back of my head roughly with the other thrusting her hips against my mouth.

"So…mmm…close" I heard her whimper as she brought her hand down to grip the edge of the dresser her knuckles turning white from the pressure. I sped up the thrusting of my fingers slightly and ran my tongue roughly over her clit causing her hips to buck against me again before her body went rigid and I felt her walls start to spasm around my fingers.

"Oh my…mmmm…Mik" She moaned out loudly as she rolled her hips against my mouth a few more times coming down from her high. I pulled my lips away from her center before standing up between her spread legs and placing my hands down on each side of her. I watched as she panted a few more times before running her hand through her sweaty hair and then setting up leaning her body up against mine for support. I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine lightly before pulling back and leaning my forehead against hers.

"You taste way better than popcorn" I said as I reached up to push her bangs out of her eyes seeing a blush creep onto her cheeks at my comment.

"We should get back…people will start to think something's up" She whispered as she traced her hands up my arms and placed them around my neck.

"Yeah…cause you moaning my name from the bedroom won't give us away at all" I said with a laugh as she blushed even harder and buried her face in my neck giggling lightly.

"I told you I couldn't keep quiet" She replied as she pulled back with another giggle and looked me in the eyes. I shook my head lightly at her before pecking her on the lips and pulling away bending down to pick up her discarded pants.

"Never figured you for a screamer Torres" I said with a laugh as I tossed her pants at her and skipped away as her mouth dropped open and she tried to hit me.

________________________________________________________________________

"Do you have to go on tour?…I mean is it really that important?" Mitchie asked sarcastically as we walked hand in hand along the path to our cabin.

"Yeah…I kinda think the record label would get mad if I didn't" I replied with a laugh as I nudged her slightly. I saw a pout form on her face before she spoke again.

"But I don't want you to go" She replied in a whiny voice as she leaned her head against my shoulder and tightened her grip on my hand. I shook my head at her lightly before replying.

"I don't wanna go…but I have to" I said as I pulled my hand free from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her body into mine. "I'll call everyday…and then you can come visit me when you're done filming" I finished as I heard her sigh loudly in defeat.

"Fine…but I'm not going to enjoy being away from you one bit" She said as we finally reached the cabin and climbed the stairs together. I pulled on her slightly to get her to stop before we entered the cabin.

"You know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to right?" I asked as I looked down to see her nod her head sadly. "I love you and I hate being away from you too…but our careers don't really give us a choice" I finished as I pulled her closer wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I know…and I understand…but that doesn't mean I have to like it" I heard her sigh out as she wrapped her arms around me and laid her head against my chest. I felt my heart constrict at the thought of having to leave Mitchie as I sighed too. "Promise you won't replace me with some groupie?" She asked quietly as I ran my fingers through her hair lightly.

"I could never replace you…you're my baby" I answered as I reached down and leaned her chin up so I could run my lips lightly over hers.

"Miki?" She said as she pulled back with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah babe?" I replied as I ran my hand down the side of her face to rest on the side of her neck.

"I love you too…always" She whispered before leaning up and capturing my lips with hers again.


	8. Chapter 8 Already Gone

**A/N- I figured it was time for a little drama...they've been too happy. Don't hate me. Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing...it makes me so happy when you let me know what you think. Also, special thanks goes out to aznsmartalec for letting me know about my little document mess up from last chapter. Peace Out**

**Reviews= Love**

* * *

Chapter 8- The Leaving Song

I sighed as I heard the phone ring again. I felt Mitchie squeeze my hand lightly as I stared out the window.

"Hey mom it's me….Mikayla….Mikayla Gomez….your daughter" I said into the phone seeing Mitchie glance at me curiously and then giggling softly when I made a hand motion indicating that she was drinking. "I was just calling to remind you that my flight gets in at seven…so…see you then I guess….yep….love you too…bye" I finished hitting the end button on my iphone and looking over at Mitchie.

"Was your mom drunk?" She asked with a little laugh that made my stomach do a flip-flop.

"No, I got her voicemail" I said with a laugh as I saw Mitchie's jaw drop open as she reached her hand over to slap my shoulder.

"You're such a dork" She replied with a laugh as we pulled up in front of the airport. I glanced out the window letting out a groan of frustration when I saw all the paparazzi that were waiting outside.

"Great…how did they even know?" I asked with a sigh as I reached into my oversized purse to pull out my sunglasses. I glanced over to see Mitchie doing the same. I smiled at her when she finally got her aviators on and glanced up at me. She grinned before leaning forward and running her lips over mine lightly.

"Since we can't kiss out there" She whispered as she pulled back to see the curious look that had spread over my face. I nodded my head lightly before reaching my hand up and pushing her bangs behind her ear.

"I love you" I whispered as I leaned down and captured her lips between mine putting all my feelings into that one kiss. I heard her moan quietly as she laced her arms around my waist and pulled me closer slipping her tongue past my lips. I tightened my grip on her slightly and ran my tongue lightly against her before I pulled away from her lips so things didn't get too carried away before finally opening my eyes to stare into hers.

"Love you too" She replied staring into my eyes for a few more seconds and then she pulled away from my embrace and put her hand to door handle. I nodded my head at her before grabbing my purse and pushing my door open with a sigh. I had just enough time to wait for Mitchie to walk around the car and slip her arm around mine before the paparazzi took notice and started flashing their cameras in our direction and screaming questions at us. I lowered my head and stared at my feet as I pulled Mitchie through the crowd ignoring all their questions.

"Mikayla, what happened to your shoulder?" I heard one of them scream and winced slightly as I realized I was wearing a tank top so you could clearly see the bruise on my exposed shoulder. _Great…by the end of the night I'll be getting calls from child protective services._

"Mitchie, is it true you're dating Shane Grey?" I heard another scream as I felt a shot of jealousy course through me. I felt Mitchie tighten her grip on my arm slightly as she just kept her head down as well.

"Mikayla, is it true you're pregnant by Nate Grey?" I heard one more scream as we finally made it through the doors of the airport and security stepped in front of them blocking their entrance. _Well that's a new one…where the hell did that come from?_

"Yeah Miki…is it true?" I heard Mitchie ask with a laugh as she leaned her head against my shoulder. I felt a laugh bubble up in my throat as I thought about all the crazy rumors that people come up with.

"Of course it's true…I'm having twins…didn't you know?" I replied hearing her giggle against my shoulder. I glanced back over my shoulder to see the driver pulling my suitcase through the crowd of paparazzi that were now outside the windows still taking pictures of Mitchie and me. I sighed loudly before pulling my sunglasses off and sitting down in one of the chairs feeling Mitchie do the same beside me.

"I forgot what it was like to have every second of your life being documented" I heard Mitchie say beside me as she watched the paparazzi through the window. "I guess we have to be a lot more careful now huh?" She finished as she looked over at me to see me nodding even though I wish she wouldn't care about what they thought.

"I guess…or we could just tell everyone and get it over with" I answered with a smirk that quickly slipped off my face at the look Mitchie pinned me with when I said that. I heard her sigh loudly as she moved her gaze from mine to stare down at her hands in her lap.

"You know we can't…it would ruin our careers" She replied making me sigh in frustration before nodding my head in defeat. "I wish things were different…but their not" She finished as she finally brought her gaze up to mine before smiling sadly as my flight was announced over the loud speaker.

"That's me" I said as I stood up and gulped past the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat. I watched Mitchie fiddle with her hands for a second before standing and finally bringing her eyes up to meet mine. I felt a pain shoot through my chest as I saw the unshed tears swimming in her eyes. I felt my own eyes tear up as I reached out and wrapped my arms around her. She stayed still for a moment before finally wrapping her arms around my waist and gripping my shirt into her hands holding on for dear life.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" I whispered into her ear hearing a cry rip from her throat as she tightened her grip and buried her face in my shoulder. I felt my chest constrict from the sound as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I'll miss you more" She whispered before pulling back and mouthed the words "I love you" so that only I could see. I reached up and wiped her tears away with my fingers not caring what it may look like to passerby's before replying.

"I love you too" I whispered as leaned my forehead up against hers lightly before taking a step back. I felt her fingers start to slip from mine as she took another step away from me as I tightened my grip not wanting her to go. I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks and my chest constrict tightly as her fingers finally slipped through mine and I watched her back away from me.

"Bye" She whispered as more tears rolled down her face before she turned away from me and walked away. I brought my hand up to my chest to clutch at my shirt right above my heart where a tight pain had settled in before I whispered my own goodbye as I watched her form walk out the door of the airport.

________________________________________________________________________

I groaned as I heard the familiar ring tone of my phone blare through the darkness pulling me from my restless slumber. I groped blindly around me trying to find the thing in the mess of covers. I felt the bus jostle lightly before I heard a thump and the ringing stopped indicating that my phone was now on the floor somewhere. I let out a sigh of frustration as I leaned over to click the overhead light on before crawling to the edge of the bed and plucking my phone off the floor. I glanced down at the small screen as it lit up feeling my heart jump lightly in my chest as I read it.

"One missed call: Mitchie" I read to myself as a smile slipped onto my face. It had been two months since we said goodbye in the airport and I was definitely in Mitchie withdrawals. I found myself snapping at people for no reason and wanting to be alone most of the time. The only time I was truly happy was when I was on stage or talking to Mitchie on one of the many too short phone calls that I received from her.

I looked down at the clock on my phone that told me it was just past 3 am before hitting the call back button and putting the phone up to my ear. It only rang once before the line clicked and I heard the most wonderful sound in the world.

"Hey you" I heard Mitchie say groggily as I felt a smile slip onto my face at just the sound of her voice.

"Hey" I said back before leaning back onto my pillows and making myself comfortable as the bus jostled me again.

"Where are you?" She asked as I heard her move around through the phone obviously trying to get comfortable herself.

"I have no idea…on the bus somewhere between Orlando and Charlotte" I answered with a laugh as I realized I really never had any idea where I was when we were on the bus. I heard her giggle lightly into the phone making my stomach do a little flip.

"You always were horrible at geography" She replied still giggling as a fake pout made it's way onto my face even though she couldn't see it.

"I resent that…I happen to know that I was definitely in Orlando when I bought a magazine that told all about how you fell in love with Shane Grey on the set of Camp Rock 2" I answered back with a little edge of jealousy lacing into my voice. It's not that I was jealous because it was true, more like I was jealous because I wish that we could tell people that we were together.

"You know it's just for publicity Miki" I heard her reply with a long drawn out sigh.

"Well…it would still be publicity if people knew the truth" I answered back wishing she would understand how bad it hurt me to have to read those stories and hear those rumors day in and day out.

"Yes…just not the good kind" She replied sarcastically with a groan. "Can we not fight about this again" She finished referring to the fact that we had had this same talk many times over the past two months.

"Okay fine…so we don't tell everyone…I still don't see what's so bad about telling our family and friends at least." I replied with a frustrated sigh as I ran my hand through my tangled hair and clenched my eyes shut.

"I…what if they don't accept us? I don't think…I'm just not ready for that…it's too hard" I heard her stutter out her reply saying the same thing that she always said when the subject was brought up.

"Nobody ever said it would be easy Mitchie" I half yelled as I felt my anger starting to build as the hole that had been in my chest for the past two months started to flare up with pain again.

"Why can't you just understand for once…God…you're so frustrating" I heard her yell back as I pulled the phone away from my ear at her outburst. I felt the anger boil to the surface and I felt words tumbling from my mouth before I even thought about them.

"Well if it's so hard and frustrating to be with me then maybe we shouldn't be together" I yelled out feeling all my frustration and anger that had been building slip out of me as I realized what I had said. "Mitch…Mitchie I didn't mean that baby" I finished slapping myself on the forehead roughly as I heard silence descend over her end of the phone.

"No…I think you got your point across" I heard her whisper as the line went dead and I pulled the phone back to stare at it in disbelief. _What just happened?_ My head screamed at me as quickly hit the redial button on my phone. I could feel my heart beating against the hole in my chest that was now practically throbbing in pain. I heard the phone ring a few times before it finally clicked over to her voicemail.

"Damnit" I screamed as I felt a growl rip through my chest and I threw my phone at the wall in frustration before burying my face in my pillow and punching it a few times.

"Mikayla…are you okay in there?" I heard my mom ask through the door after she knocked a few times getting no response from me. I pulled my head out of my pillow and wiped angrily at the tears that were now pouring from my eyes.

"I'm fine mom" I answered roughly, as I brought my hand up to clutch at my chest again. "Just broken" I whispered to myself as more tears found their way onto my face before burying my face in my pillow once more.


	9. Chapter 9 Awkward Reunion

**A/N- 2 chapters in one day...I really can't go more than a few days without updating. Hope you guys are liking the drama. Thanks to all those who are reading. Special shout outs to aznsmartalec, i am indistructible, CcSv, and KittySquyres for being loyal reviewers...you guys are awesome and you make my day. Peace Out**

**Review= LoVe**

* * *

Chapter 9- Awkward Reunion

I wiped the sweat from my brow with the front of my shirt as I made my way off stage and past the curtain to head for my dressing room. It was finally my last concert of the tour and I was definitely ready to be done. My body felt as if it was drained of all energy since Mitchie hung up on me that night. It's been three weeks and after trying and failing over fifty times to get her on the phone, I finally gave up. So, naturally, I only felt slightly guilty when I ignored her phone calls the following week. Okay that's a lie, every time the phone would ring I felt the hole in my chest rip open just a bit more and I had to clench my hands at my sides just to keep from grabbing the phone and hitting the talk button.

"You were great honey" I heard my mom say as I walked past her not even glancing in her direction as I opened my dressing room door before stopping and staring blankly in front of me.

"Thanks Mom" I replied in a monotonous voice before stepping into my fortress of solitude and clicking the door shut behind me. I knew I was being immature and selfish by not answering Mitchie's calls and unintentionally hurting my mother with my sour attitude, but it hurt a lot. Technically the whole thing was my fault anyway, but I guess it just killed me a little inside that Mitchie would give up on us that quickly.

I leaned my body back against the door as I sighed in frustration and ran my hands back through my hair before pushing off of it and walking towards the piano that sat back against the wall. I sat down on the bench lightly before looking over to the left seeing my reflection in the mirror there. I didn't even flinch anymore, as I was used to the dark rings and blankness that now stayed present in my eyes.

I glanced back at the piano in front of me before lightly placing my fingers on it and running them over the keys. I hadn't been able to bring myself to play the piano since that night; after all, the piano was Mitchie's thing really. I closed my eyes as I finally pushed my fingers down on the keys and played a familiar melody, one that had been in my head for three weeks now.

"I'm falling apart…I'm barely breathing…with a broken heart…that's still beating" I started to sing the words, but they turned into a whisper halfway through as my chest constricted and I could feel the familiar burn behind my eyelids. My fingers slipped from the keys as I wiped away the tears that had slipped from my eyes before hearing the door click open behind me.

"Mikayla?… Sweetie?" I heard my mom's familiar voice ring out through the much too quiet room. I gulped past the lump in my throat and took a breathe in before turning towards her.

"Yeah?" I replied keeping my eyes firmly on the floor, as I knew if she saw the tears, she would ask me what was wrong and that was not something that I could talk about right now.

"I just got a call from your agent…they need you to do some more promos for Friends for Change" I heard her say as I felt my chest constrict as the memories from the days we had spent filming the promo in question swam through my mind. "I told them we would be there tomorrow…and I got you a room with Mitchie…I thought maybe that would cheer you up" She finished as I felt the familiar ache in my chest pang softly at her name.

"Thanks mom" I replied as a bitter laugh bubbled past my lips at the irony of the statement she just made. "I'll be ready to go in twenty" I finished forcing a fake smile onto my face as I fiddled with my hands in my lap before standing and walking into the bathroom closing the door on the concerned look I knew was on her face.

________________________________________________________________________

I pushed my sunglasses further onto my face and pulled my jacket tighter around myself as I pushed my way through the paparazzi that were already stationed at the hotel. I didn't even hear the words they were shouting at me, but I'm sure they were unimportant anyway. We finally made it into the hotel lobby, and I nodded my head at my mom when she motioned she was going to get everything settled with the room. I sighed loudly as I flopped down into one of the chairs in the lobby reaching up to pull my sunglasses off before thinking better of it and just crossing my arms across my chest. If the paparazzi saw the rings under my eyes there would be even more rumors, and that was the last thing I needed right now.

I watched as the paparazzi crowded around the window trying to take pictures of me before pulling my iphone out of my pocket and pretending to text somebody to avoid having to see them. I noticed the date flash across the screen and sighed loudly as I realized that it was three days until Thanksgiving, a holiday that Mitchie and my families always spent together.

"Everything's all set…now we just have to wait on Mitchie" I heard my mom say pulling me away from my thoughts as I looked up at her and nodded numbly. I saw the concern etch onto her features before she fiddled with something in her hand and then offered a keycard to me. As I reached out to take it I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye, the paparazzi were all pushing each other and flooding towards the entrance. I pulled the card from my mother's fingers and stuffed it in my pocket before glancing back up and feeling my breath catch in my throat.

"Mitchie" I whispered out on a sigh as I watched her walk in shielding herself from the cameras with her jacket. She looked exactly the same as the last time I had seen her with the exception of a few things. Her hair was a few inches longer and she no longer had bangs, she was wearing noticeably darker makeup on her eyes, and the smile that was always present on Mitchie's face was gone completely as she glanced around before resting her eyes on me. I could feel the breath leave my body as I gulped at the familiar lump in my throat before averting my eyes to stare at the floor.

"Mitchie it's so good to see you…how are you sweetie?" I heard my mom ask as Mitchie walked over and she pulled her into a hug. I glanced up catching her eyes for a second before standing awkwardly and fiddling with my phone behind them.

"Tired…and it's good to see you too Mandy" I heard her reply as she pulled away from the hug to smile slightly at my mom before bringing her gaze back to me. "Mikayla" She said quietly as I pushed my bangs back out of my eyes and then pulled the sunglasses from my face seeing her gasp slightly at the dark circles under my eyes.

"Hey" I replied stiffly before lowering my head and pushing past my mom towards our bags. "She's here now…can we go to the room?" I asked seeing my mom's face fall slightly the fact that her idea didn't seem to be cheering me up at all before she nodded her head and grabbed her bag. I reached down and grabbed mine too before looking up to find Mitchie struggling to lift her obviously overstuffed bag. I sighed loudly before making my way over to her and lifting the bag easily over my shoulder. At least being on tour did one thing for me, got me into shape, no seriously I got some nice guns now.

"Thanks" I heard her whisper as a small smile slipped onto her face. I felt my heart constrict a little as I nodded my head and then turned towards the elevator that my mom was holding open for us. The ride on the elevator was awkward to say the least and I spent the majority of the time shifting from foot to foot and ignoring the weird looks my mom kept shooting at Mitchie and me. Finally, after what seemed like forever I felt the elevator jerk to a stop and ding open before we stepped off and made our way down the hall.

"I'll be next door if you girls need anything…remember we leave in an hour" I heard my mom say as I watched Mitchie slip the key card into the slot.

"Thanks Mandy" Mitchie replied with a small smile before pushing the door open and then stepping back so I could walk through balancing the weight of both her and my bags. I wobbled back and forth slightly before dropping the bags by the bed and flopping my body down on it lazily covering my eyes with my arm. I heard the door click shut and then the sound of shuffling feet before the bed dipped beside me.

I took a deep breathe and then slowly let it out as my body reacted to Mitchie's presence as it always did, my heart rate sped up and I felt the butterflies in my stomach fluttering around nervously. I heard Mitchie sigh lightly and then felt the bed shift again before I felt a weight settle across my hips. I pulled my arm back enough to glance up at the beautiful sight on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a whine as I felt the butterflies in my stomach shoot southward at the positioning of our bodies.

"We need to talk" She answered back simply with a shrug of her shoulders before pushing her hair back over her shoulder. I groaned in frustration before moving my hands down and gripping her hips in my hands firmly feeling her shiver under my touch.

"Not like this we don't" I replied as I pushed her off of my hips and then pushed myself up into a sitting position. I saw a pout form on her lips and quickly averted my gaze so that I didn't give into her before we even talked things out. "Fine…talk" I finished as I crossed my legs under me and looked at her expectantly. I watched as she opened and closed her mouth several times before finally taking a deep breath and replying.

"I…I was being stupid…and selfish…I'm sorry" I heard her stutter out her eyes darting around the room to stay away from the unwavering gaze that I had on her. I felt the anger and walls I had built up around my heart slowly being broken away by her soft tone.

"You too huh?" I asked as I saw her eyes dart back to look at me. I saw her nod her head slowly before I sighed loudly and rubbed my hands over my eyes. "You really hurt me…but I know that I probably hurt you too" I finished as I saw her open and close her mouth again before nodding her head again.

"We both said some things that we didn't mean" She replied as she reached one of her hands over and pulled mine into her lap. I squeezed her hand lightly as I felt the hole in my chest starting to dissipate. "I missed you" She finished in a whisper as she stared down at where she was lightly drawing designs on the palm of my hand. I felt the familiar tingles shoot up my arm before I replied.

"I missed you too" I whispered back as I finally felt the last three weeks catch up with me as my body sagged slightly and I laid back on the pillows with a sigh. I felt Mitchie stop drawing on my palm and hesitate slightly before laying down beside me. I heard her sigh lightly and then turn her back towards me as she cuddled into the pillow under her head. I closed my eyes and shook my head lightly before turning on my side and wrapping my arm around her waist pulling her body back against mine.

"I love you" I whispered as I brushed her hair away from her neck and placed a kiss just behind her ear. I heard her sharp intake of breath from the contact and I tightened my grip on her waist before closing my eyes.

"I love you too…always" I heard her whisper back as she laced our fingers together and pulled my hand up to her lips to kiss my fingers. I felt the last few ebbs of pain through my chest dissipate into nothingness as I breathed in her familiar vanilla scent and finally fell asleep without thoughts of that phone call plaguing my every thought.

________________________________________________________________________

"Girls…c'mon let's go…we're gonna be late" I heard my mom yelling through the door while knocking as I groaned and tightened my grip on the very warm pillow in front of me. I took a deep breath as the last few feelings of sleep left my body. _God this pillow smells good…and it's moving_ I thought as I pulled back suddenly and popped my eyes open to see a very confused Mitchie staring at me from the other side of the bed. I felt the first laugh in weeks rumble up out of my throat as my heart rate returned to normal and I buried my face in my actual pillow.

"What?" I heard Mitchie ask groggily followed by a yawn as she stretched her hands up over her head making my stomach do flip flops again when she exposed her stomach.

"I thought you were a very warm, nice smelling pillow….that is until you moved" I said with a laugh as I too sat up and stretched my arms over my head hearing my shoulder pop as it always did now. I heard her snort out a laugh as she stood from her side of the bed and walked around it to stand in front of me.

"Sorry to disappoint" She replied with a smirk on her face as my mom banged on the door again and then mumbled something about teenage girls taking forever. I laughed lightly at my mom and standing before replying.

"I'm never disappointed when I wake up to you" I said as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. I heard her sigh lightly as she wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed me against her. I felt her pull back slightly before she tilted her chin up and placed her lips on mine. My heart beat loudly against my chest like always, but my head was panicking just a bit as she slipped her tongue past my lips and let out a low moan.

"Mitchie wait" I said as I pulled my lips away from hers and pushed her body away from me slightly. I saw a confused and hurt expression cross her face as she stared up at me.

"What?" She asked as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I broke eye contact with her and pulled my phone out before pressing the answer button and telling my mom we would be right out.

"I just…I need some time okay" I answered her as I pressed the end button on my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I saw her nod her head confusedly before sighing and then turning and walking out the door. To be honest I was confused too, this is what I wanted, so why was I freaking out about it. Maybe it was the fact that we hadn't really talked about the issue at hand, telling our family and friends about us, that was weighing at my mind. Deciding that this must be the cause, I knew that Mitchie and I really needed to talk about it.

"Mikayla let's go" I heard my mom say in a stern voice pulling me from my thoughts. I glanced up to see her standing in the doorway motioning for me before I nodded my head and walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10 My Bad

**A/N- So i'm thinking like maybe 2 more chapters until the end...but if there is a want for a sequel I would totally do it. I've loved writing this story and would definately like to continue. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and there are a few who have been reviewing every chapter...you know who you are. Like I said you guys are awesome and you make my day. Keep letting me know what you think. Peace**

**aznsmartalec and KittySquyres- hopefully this chapter will make you guys a little happier about the situation**

**i am indistructible- haha...glad you like the "guns", that was totally a last minute add so i'm glad you like it.**

**CcSv- your review literally made me laugh out loud...I can totally see my mom's face if I just randomly screamed that. I laughed for like 5 minutes about it....thanks for that.**

**Reviews= Love**

* * *

Chapter 10- My Bad

"Shouldn't you guys be back together by now…it's been what? Three hours since she got here?" I heard Nate say behind me making a smile slip onto my features as I turned and pulled him into a hug. I laughed lightly as I pulled away from him.

"Trust me, I'm working on it" I answered him as I turned my head to watch Mitchie talk animatedly with Miley. I felt a grin slip onto my face as I watched her gesture with her hands wildly before briefly catching my eyes with hers. I saw a small smile slip onto her face before she blushed lightly and turned back towards her conversation.

"She's been a mess these past few weeks" I heard Nate say quietly as I tore my gaze away from Mitchie to stare at him. He was looking at Mitchie with a concerned expression, much like an older brother would do to his younger sister.

"That makes two of us" I replied with a sigh as I turned my gaze back to Mitchie. I felt Nate slip his arm over my shoulder and pull me into him lightly before ruffling my hair making me push him away and run my fingers through it self- consciously. I heard him laugh lightly at me before replying.

"Just fix it…I can't take anymore crying females" He said with a grin as I whacked him on the shoulder. "Seriously, you guys are the happiest I've ever seen either of you when you're together…so why aren't you together?" He finished as the grin slipped off his face and he raised his eyebrow at me questioningly.

"We are…it's just complicated" I replied shrugging my shoulders a bit. "I want for us to tell people…she doesn't" I finished with a sigh as I glanced back up to watch Mitchie some more. I caught her staring at me with a curious expression on her face before turning her gaze away when she realized that I had caught her.

"Maybe you should try talking to her…change her mind…from what she told me about you guys, you can be pretty persuasive" He replied sarcastically before moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively. I scoffed loudly before pushing his shoulder causing him to laugh at me.

"Gross little perv" I muttered out with a laugh before crossing my arms over my chest. "You're right though…we do need to talk about it" I finished with a sigh as I heard my name being called from set. I groaned and then trudged towards set waving over my shoulder at Nate as I left.

________________________________________________________________________

"Night Mom" I called over my shoulder as I slipped the keycard into the slot and pushed the door open. I looked around the empty room curiously, as I entered. Mitchie left for dinner way before I did, wonder why she isn't back yet? I thought to myself as I slipped my jacket off my shoulders and threw it on the bed. I heard a hiccup from the balcony as I turned and laid the keycard on the dresser causing my head to whip up and squint my eyes through the darkness. I tiptoed over towards the door hiding my body behind the wall before slipping the door open quietly. I took a deep breath before jumping around the corner with my fist raised.

"Ahhhhhhh" Mitchie and I screamed in each other's faces as she stumbled backwards before falling unceremoniously onto her butt and giggling as another hiccup escaped her lips.

"Jesus Mitchie…you scared the crap out of me" I said clutching a hand over my heart and reaching my other out to pull her up off the ground. I grasped her hand and pulled her up towards me as a strong smell invaded my senses. "Good Lord…have you been drinking?" I asked her as the smell of the alcohol burned my nose. I saw her hiccup again before nodding her head and giggling as she leaned her body up against mine.

"Shane gave me tequila" She answered in a sing song voice as she twirled around and then stumbled slightly drawing my eyes to what she was wearing…or not wearing. She was currently clothed in nothing but a pair of underwear and a white power rangers shirt that I know had been in my bag this morning.

"What are you wearing?" I whined out as she continued to twirl around in circles making her shirt fly up slightly. I saw her stop twirling and look at me with her eyebrow raised before she clumsily walked over and slipped her arms around my neck.

"Let's not fight anymore" She whispered as she leaned up and placed her lips on mine roughly. I felt a moan slip from my throat at the contact before realizing what was happening and pushing her away slightly.

"I don't wanna fight either…but I'm also not going to take advantage of you" I replied as I pulled her hands from around my neck and placed them by her sides. I saw a cute pout form on her features before she grinned slyly and looked me up and down.

"You made me hurt my butt…make it feel better for me" She said with the pout forming back on her features as she grabbed my hands and placed them on her backside. I felt my hands tingle slightly and couldn't help but to squeeze it softly before I sighed and brought them back up to her waist. I shook my head no at her as she tried to push them back down finally hearing her sigh in defeat.

"Let's go inside okay…I don't want you catching a cold" I said as she nodded her head lightly and then leaned it up against my chest. I grinned placing a kiss on her head before tightening my grip on her and pulling her back inside the hotel room. I let go of her enough to pull the door closed before wrapping my arms back around her and guiding her to the bed. I watched as she flopped her body clumsily down on the bed before turning over onto her knees and crawling up the bed. I gulped slightly and closed my eyes as I watched her wiggle her hips all the way up the bed before slipping under the covers and staring at me.

"We need to talk in the morning" I said as I kicked my shoes off and then undid my pants pulling them off too. I watched her eye me slightly before biting her lower lip.

"About telling people?" She asked as I pulled the covers back and slipped into the bed next to her. I felt her shift around slightly before propping her head up on her arm to stare down at me.

"Yeah…Maybe you're right…" I started to say as I had decided earlier tonight to just give Mitchie some more time to come around to the idea. I felt her finger on my lips as she cut me off.

"I think we should tell our families" She whispered as my eyes bulged out slightly. I felt her finger run down over my chin lightly before stopping at my collarbone.

"You…You do?" I stuttered out as she shifted her body closer to mine making me tingle in places that should not be tingling right now.

"Mmmhmm…I think we should tell them at Thanksgiving dinner" She answered quietly as she leaned her head down and started placing kisses along my jaw line causing my eyes to close and a shiver to run down my spine.

"Mitchie….stop…that" I stuttered out as she sucked on my neck roughly and moaned into my ear. I heard her sigh loudly before she pulled her head back to look at me.

"You're going to give me a complex" She replied with a pout as she finally brought her arm down around my waist and snuggled her head under my chin. I sighed in relief as I felt her do so, I didn't know how much more of that I could take before I gave in and took advantage of her.

"Tomorrow…I promise" I whispered with a laugh as I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You better not be lying…I swear to god I'll take advantage of your body in your sleep" She replied with a yawn as she tightened her grip on my waist. I felt a laugh slip past my lips at her comment. "I wasn't joking" She muttered sleepily after hearing me laugh at her. I shook my head before pulling her closer and closing my eyes with the smile still plastered on my face.

________________________________________________________________________

I smiled as I walked into the room setting two bottles on the side table while staring at Mitchie. She looked so cute with her face buried in the pillow and her hair spread all around her head like a halo. I heard her let out a little snore as she tightened her grip on her pillow and couldn't help the giggle that slipped past my lips. I saw Mitchie's eyes pop open at the sound before clenching back closed tightly as she let out a little groan and put her hand up to her head.

"Feeling rough?" I asked with a laugh as she grimaced slightly before nodding her head with another groan.

"I feel like I made out with my pillow…also like someone whacked me in the head with a baseball bat" She answered roughly making me laugh as I sat down on the bed beside her and pushed her hair away from her face. "I'm gonna kill Shane" She grumbled slightly as she moved her head to the side at my touch so that I was now stroking her cheek lightly.

"Well…before you do that…I brought you presents" I said with a giggle as I saw her eyes pop open excitedly before she sat up quickly in bed and then decided that wasn't a good idea before falling back against the pillows.

"Is it you and your hot body?" She asked quirking her eyebrow at me suggestively and then smirking when my face turned red of its own accord.

"Uh no…but if you play your cards right you might get those too" I whispered seeing a blush now forming on her face causing me to giggle at her before reaching over to the side table and pulling a bottle into each hand. "Meet hangover's best friends…water…and aspirin" I said sarcastically raising each bottle so that she could see them. I saw her grin at me before a sigh slipped past her lips.

"You're an angel" She replied before sitting up slowly this time and pecking a kiss to my cheek. I smiled slightly at her before hearing her gasp slightly making me follow where her gaze was now resting.

"Oh that…somebody got a little frisky last night" I said with a laugh motioning towards the obvious hickey on my neck. I watched as a blush appeared on her cheeks and she slapped a hand to her forehead before muttering a quick apology and opening the bottle of aspirin at the same time.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower" She said quietly after using the water to wash the aspirin down. I nodded my head before leaning forward and running my lips lightly against hers. I heard her sigh as I pulled back and a small smile slipped onto her face. After holding my gaze for a few more seconds, I watched her crawl to the edge of the bed shaking her hips at me before flopping her body down on the side of it.

"Owww…my butt" She groaned with a laugh as she stood and ran her hand over her backside. "You didn't do a very good job making it feel better last night" She finished with a giggle as she turned towards me and smirked when she saw my gaze trying to follow her butt.

"Give me another chance…I can do better" I said with a grin as I stood and walked towards her. I saw her lick her lips slightly and shift from foot to foot as I reached my arms out and placed them around her waist running them slowly down until they were cupping her backside. I heard her gasp quietly as I squeezed slightly and pulled her hips into mine.

"You're doing a pretty good job this time" She whispered followed quickly by a moan as I pushed my hips against her again and ran my lips lightly up the column of her neck.

"I knew I could do it" I whispered huskily in her ear causing a shiver to run through her body. I felt her hands trail up over my arms before tangling themselves in my hair causing a moan to rumble up my throat and my teeth to bite down lightly at the space just below her ear. I heard her sharp intake of breath against my ear before I felt her tugging on my head lightly. I lifted my head and looked into her slightly darkened eyes before she grabbed my head and pulled my lips against hers roughly.

I heard her moan loudly when I let my body take over and I slipped my tongue past her lips and pushed her body against the wall behind us grinding my hips into hers. I pushed my tongue against hers roughly and then pulled back trailing my lips down her neck before biting into the crook of her neck and sucking on it roughly. I heard her whimper slightly so I pushed one of my legs in between hers and rubbed against her center quickly turning the whimper into a moan.

"Miki….mmmmm" She moaned out breathlessly as I gripped her hips tightly and pushed her against my thigh harder. I felt the familiar ache shoot towards my center as she untangled her hands from my hair trailing them down my body and finally rubbing her fingers against my cloth-covered center. I felt my body slump slightly as a moan slipped through my lips and I pushed her harder against my thigh. In my haze of desire, I didn't even hear the door being opened not even three feet from where we were.

"Girls, time to get up….OH MY GOD!!!" I heard my mom yell as I quickly removed my lips from Mitchie's neck to stare up at her like a deer caught in headlights. "MIKAYLA MARIE GOMEZ…STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!" She squealed but I was frozen in place just staring at her stupidly for a few seconds before I finally felt Mitchie pushing her hands against my shoulders breaking me out of my stupor enough for me to step away from her.

"Mom…this isn't what it looks like?" I squeaked out with an awkward smile as she stared me down. I watched as her eyes flickered back and forth from me to Mitchie before she opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"Really?…It looked like you were about to have sex with Mitchie" She replied making Mitchie squeak uncomfortably and a blush to rise to my cheeks at her words. I decided that in this situation it was better not to lie to her.

"Okay…so maybe it's exactly what it looks like" I answered seeing her eyes bulge slightly at my confession and hearing Mitchie groan slightly at my bluntness.

"Miiiik" Mitchie whined covering her face with her hands as it turned a deep red. I sighed loudly and ran my hands down over my face before responding.

"It's not like she didn't just see that…I mean your hands were…and my leg was" I stuttered out dumbly hearing my mom gasp before cutting me off altogether.

"Enough…I can't hear this" She replied covering her ears for effect before continuing. "Our flight leaves in an hour and a half…get ready to go…and we don't have time to waste…on ANYTHING else" She finished before shaking her head as if it would get the image out of her head and turning her body towards the door.

"We will be discussing this when we get home…both of you" She said using her stern voice before pulling the door open and stepping out into the hall.

"Did you not even close the door when you came in?" I heard Mitchie ask in exasperation as the door clicked closed behind my mom. I grimaced slightly as I turned towards the glare that she had on me.

"Uh…My bad" I said as I shrugged my shoulders guiltily at her. I saw her shake her head lightly before a smile overtook her face and her body shook with laughter. I felt my own laughter bubble up past my lips at the event that just happened.

"I think we scarred your mom for life" She replied with a giggle covering her face with her hands. I watched as she removed her hands slowly and then stepped backwards into the bathroom. "Try to be a good girl while I'm getting ready…Mikayla Marie Gomez" She said in a fake stern voice and then giggling before she closed the door in my face.


	11. Chapter 11 The Talk

**A/N- So i'm thinking one last chapter before I start on the sequel. Let me know what you guys think...ideas for a sequel...I have a few swimming around in my head, but would definately like to hear what you guys are thinking. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. Love you guys to pieces. **

**aznsmartalec and i am indistructible- Glad you guys like the drunk mitchie...maybe a drunk mikayla in the future...who knows?**

**CcSv- Of course there is going to be a sequel, Glad that you really like last chapter and just fyi...I loved the frisky line too.**

**DemiLovato'sBFF- Thank you so much...that's exactly what i was going for. PS I love every minute of it too**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11- The Talk

To say that the flight home was awkward, understatement of the century just let me tell you. My mom sat between me and Mitchie to start, and then she kept shooting me furtive glances every time I even moved, as if I was going to jump across her and molest Mitchie or something. Not to mention the fact that Mitchie seemed to get a lot of amusement out of my situation, every time my mom would shoot weird looks at me I had to see her cover her mouth and shake in her seat to keep the laughter from reaching my mother's ears. When we finally landed in Texas, I practically sprinted from the plane to get away from the awkwardness of it all.

"Home….oh how I've missed you so" I sighed out dramatically as the familiar white house made it's appearance around the corner. I felt my excitement wane a bit when I realized that we were home, and that meant time for "the talk". I heard Mitchie sigh in the front seat as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door sliding out of the car. _She probably just realized the same thing as me_ I thought to myself as I too unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door sliding out to rest my feet on the pavement.

"You girls meet me in the kitchen once you get your bags inside" I heard my mom say sternly as she grabbed her bag from the trunk and eyed me as if I might run away. I nodded slightly seeing her finally turn away as I pulled mine and Mitchie's bags from the trunk and turned toward the house. I felt my body bump into something hard and had to balance myself on the side of the car as I felt Mitchie's bag start to weigh me down on one side. I glanced up to see Mitchie smirking at me from behind her wavy hair that was covering half of her face.

"You ready for this?" She asked with a smile as she saw me grimace slightly before pushing her hair back behind her ear and looking at me expectantly.

"I guess…god I couldn't keep my big mouth shut could I" I grumbled slightly as I adjusted Mitchie's bag on my shoulder. "I should have told her we were just hugging…really intensely hugging" I finished hearing Mitchie snort out a laugh before pulling at my bag and placing it on her own shoulder.

"Yeah…that's totally believable" She replied with a laugh as I reached my arm up and closed the trunk before grabbing her hand and lacing our fingers together. "Soooo….wanna hug later?" She asked with a smirk while quirking her eyebrow at me suggestively. I giggled lightly at her before shaking my head and pulling her towards the house.

"I'm definitely in a hugging mood" I answered her with a small laugh as I finally pushed the door open and walked into the living room. I glanced around the familiar space spotting my step dad sitting on the couch watching football. "Hey dad" I called as I sat Mitchie's bag down by the door and then looked back to see Mitchie doing the same with mine.

"Hey baby girl….Hi Mitchie" I heard him call back over his shoulder his gaze never leaving the TV. I shook my head lightly at him before slipping my shoes off and grabbing Mitchie's hand pulling her down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Might as well get this over with" I said more to myself than to Mitchie before I felt her tug lightly on my hand to get my attention. I turned back towards her, but she didn't stop moving as she stepped right into my arms and pushed her body up against mine.

"Just in case your mom freaks out" I heard her whisper lightly against my lips before pressing forward and rubbing hers against mine. I moaned lightly as I wrapped my arms around her body and kissed her back. I felt her lift her hand to the side of my neck as she tilted her head slightly and slipped her tongue past my lips.

"Where are they?….Oh for the love of God!!!" I heard my mom yell out as I pulled away from Mitchie's lips and grinned guiltily at her over Mitchie's shoulder. "Kitchen…Now!!!" She finished with a sigh as she pointed her arm towards the doorway. I felt Mitchie shrink into my side slightly and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders before pulling her past my mom cautiously. I sighed loudly and ran my hands over my face as I lowered my body onto one of the stools at the counter feeling Mitchie do the same beside me. I looked up to find my mom just staring at us from across the counter before starting to talk.

"Okay first of all…let me just say…you can't be mad at us for not telling you we were together" I said all in one breath seeing her narrow her eyes at me slightly at my words.

"Oh…I can't?" She replied sarcastically as she tilted her head to the side as if to say _Please continue…this I must hear._

"Well…technically we were planning on telling everybody during Thanksgiving dinner…so see…we were going to tell you…you just happened to find out a little differently than we planned" I stuttered out trying to keep my courage up as my mom's eyes continued to narrow at us. I felt Mitchie reach her hand over and lace her fingers together with mine cautiously before squeezing lightly. I saw my mom's eye twitch slightly as she saw it.

"Ya think…I'm really glad you didn't plan on telling everyone by giving them live sex show" She half yelled at first before lowering her voice at the end so that my dad didn't hear. I felt myself blush hearing my mom say that and I knew that Mitchie was probably beet red too. _Yep she looks like a tomato_ I thought to myself as I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah…I uh…I'm sorry about that" I said quietly as I finally brought my eyes up to meet hers seeing her gaze soften slightly. I watched as she let out a long sigh before gripping the bridge of her nose in between her thumb and index finger.

"I'm not mad that you are together…I just think you're both too young to be doing…what I caught you doing" She said with a sigh as she started pacing back and forth in front of us. I gulped slightly not wanting to voice my thoughts but knowing that I needed to.

"But mom…you were pregnant with me when you were a year younger than I am now" I answered quietly seeing her pacing stop as she locked her gaze onto me. I felt Mitchie shake slightly and then grip my hand tightly under my mother's gaze.

"Exactly Mikayla…I don't want you making the same mistakes that I did" She replied in a half yell as I felt my heart break just a little.

"Well I think it's physically impossible for US to make that mistake" I replied sarcastically motioning between Mitchie and me to get my point across. "And thanks for the love mom" I finished tilting my head as I glared up at her unwavering gaze with a frown.

"You know I didn't mean it that way…I just don't think you're ready" She answered back lowering her voice as she reached out and rested her hand on top of the one that Mitchie wasn't gripping.

"I love Mitchie mom…and I think it's our decision if we're ready or not" I answered back not raising my voice but I kept my gaze on hers letting her know that I was serious about what I just said. I heard her sigh loudly as she nodded her head in defeat.

"I know you do sweetie…I guess I just don't want you to grow up on me…maybe I'm the one who's not ready" She replied as she rounded the counter and pulled me into a hug. I let go of Mitchie's hand and wrapped my arms around her. "Do you think you could try to be a little more private about it though?…I think I've seen more than enough" I heard her ask causing me to laugh lightly as I pulled away from her embrace.

"I think we can handle…that part…but you have to get used to other forms of affection, because I love her and I'm not hiding it anymore" I answered her as I turned and grabbed Mitchie's hand again before leaning forward and running my lips over hers lightly.

"Okay…fair enough…baby steps Mikayla" I heard my mom say, getting louder each time, causing a laugh to slip through my lips as I finally pulled away from Mitchie's lips and stared at her. I watched her cheeks turn pink under my gaze and couldn't help the grin that slipped over my features.

"Love you too" She whispered out causing my grin to widen before I glanced up at my mom who shook her head lightly at us before turning around and walking towards the living room.

________________________________________________________________________

I paused in my tracks and stopped breathing when the floor creaked under my feet as I tiptoed down the hall. I stayed still for a few seconds as I listened for the sound of one of my parents getting up. Hearing nothing, I continued down the hall quietly, grinning slightly when I finally reached Mitchie's door and placed my hand on the doorknob. _Thank god, my parents are heavy sleepers_ I thought to myself as I pushed the door open just enough to slip in and click it closed quietly behind me.

I took a few seconds to let my eyes adjust to the darkness before reaching behind me and clicking the lock into place. I pushed off the door lightly and walked over to the side of the bed to see Mitchie laying on her back with a thin sheet pulled up to her chin. I reached my arm out, plucked the sheet from Mitchie, and pulled it off of her body exposing her to me. I heard her sigh lightly in her sleep as she shifted a bit and then shivered.

_That girl sure likes to wear my clothes_ I thought to myself as I noticed she was wearing one of my old black t-shirts that had been worn so much it was practically gray and a pair of red underwear. I tried not to laugh as I placed my knee down on the bed next to Mitchie's hip and then swung my other leg over her straddling her middle. I felt her squirm slightly before her eyes popped open and she stared up at me confusedly.

"Mik…what are you doing in here?" She asked in a panicky whisper as I shifted my hips against hers slightly to get comfortable. I heard her gasp lightly and grip my hips in her hands as I moved causing a grin to slip onto my face.

"I needed a hug" I whispered to her as I reached my hands down and pushed her shirt up. I felt her body tense up and then she moaned quietly as I ran my fingers lightly over her abdomen.

"What…What if we…uh…get caught again?" She stuttered out breathlessly as I continued to run my fingers over her abs before slipping them a bit higher to stroke the underside of her breasts.

"Psh…my parents sleep like the dead" I whispered out sarcastically feeling her shudder under me and grip my hips tighter as I pulled my fingernails down over her ribcage and then grasped the bottom of her shirt in my hands and pulled on it lightly. "Stop worrying" I finished with a grin as she nodded her head lightly before lifting her upper body and letting me pull the shirt over her head.

"No bra….you were so waiting on me to come in here weren't you?" I whispered with a giggle as a blush crept onto her cheeks and she slid her hands under my shirt to run over my lower back causing the laugh to turn into a moan.

"I plead the fifth" She whispered huskily as she pulled on the bottom of my shirt and I lifted my arms over my head. She trailed her fingers under the hem and ran them against my lower abdomen causing the butterflies in my stomach to flutter southward before she pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it to the side. I grinned at her gasp when she realized that I too had decided to go braless tonight before leaning down and capturing her lips with mine. She moaned lightly as I leaned against her and pushed her back against the bed letting my body rest on top of hers.

"I love you baby" I whispered as I pulled away from her lips and trailed them down her jaw line before sucking lightly on her rapidly beating pulse point. I felt her shiver and tighten her grip on my hips pressing my center against her pelvic bone, causing a moan to slip through my lips at the contact.

"God…I love you too Miki" She whispered back breathlessly as I pulled back and climbed off her lap and then pushed her legs apart before crawling between them and pressing my hips into hers lightly. I heard her moan loudly in my ear before she covered it up by burying her head in my neck and sucking on it roughly. I felt my eyes flutter closed at the sensations running through my body, from the tingles shooting through my body where Mitchie's lips were attached all the way down to where she was now rocking her hips against mine softly causing a shot of tingles to shoot through my center every time they made contact.

"Jesus Mitch…that feels so good" I moaned out as more tingles shot through my core before leaning up and connecting our lips together roughly. I heard her moan quietly as I pushed my hips against hers harder and slipped my tongue into her mouth. I ran my hands down over her hips feeling them buck up into me harder before grasping the sides of her underwear and pulling on them lightly. I felt her pull her lips away from mine before she reached down, pushed her underwear down to her ankles, and pulled them off tossing them over the side of the bed.

"Your turn" She whispered with a grin as my eyes were transfixed on her naked form lying in front of me. I shook my head lightly and then moaned when I felt her fingertips running over the waistband of my shorts before she grasped them and pulled them and my underwear down to my knees. I grinned at her slightly before leaning to the side and pulling them the rest of the way off before crawling back over between her legs.

"You are so beautiful" I couldn't help but to whisper to her as I pushed her hair back away from her face and stared down at her. A small smile slipped onto her face before I felt her scratch her nails down over my hipbones and then slip between my legs to rub against my center. I heard a moan rumble from my chest as my body slumped slightly and my hips started rocking against her hand. I could feel the familiar tingling sensation pool in my lower abdomen as she slipped a finger inside of me and pulled it in and out slowly causing another moan to slip from my mouth.

"Mitch…mmmm" I moaned louder as I rocked my hips against her hand faster feeling my body tense as it neared orgasm. I felt the tension in my body reach its peak as Mitchie sucked on my neck and ran her thumb over my clit roughly. My whole body tensed up before I moaned loudly and felt the tension snap as tingles shot all over my body. I trembled slightly as I felt my whole body slump down on top of Mitchie and she pulled her fingers free before she wrapped her arms around me and placed a kiss on the side of my forehead. I panted against her chest lightly as I gathered the strength to finally push my upper body up off of hers and lean forward to run my lips lightly over hers.

"God I love you" I whispered as I pulled my lips away from hers and trailed my hand down the center of her stomach feeling the muscles twitch under her smooth skin. I heard a soft moan slip from her lips as I attached mine to her neck and sucked softly before moving my hand between her thighs and rubbing lightly at her center. She gasped slightly as I moved my lips down over her chest and pulled one of her nipples between my lips to suck softly while I slipped a finger inside of her.

"Mik…so good…mmmm" She moaned incoherently as I released her nipple and continued to kiss my way down her stomach dipping my tongue into her belly button slightly as I went. Her hips jerked up against my hand involuntarily as my lips neared their destination. I heard her breathing pick up slightly as I pulled my head back and breathed out a sigh on her sensitive flesh before she reached one of her hands down and laced her fingers in my hair. I grinned as I finally leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the small bundle of nerves that I loved so much, watching as her eyes rolled back in her head and she clenched her hand around the sheet on the bed.

"You like that?" I asked with a chuckle as I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her. I saw her nod her head as her lips parted and moans started pouring from her mouth. I grinned before I finally leaned forward and slipped my tongue past her folds to twirl around the nub lightly before pulling it between my lips and sucking lightly.

"Holy fuck" Mitchie moaned loudly as she buried her hand in my hair and pushed her hips against my mouth roughly. I sucked a bit harder at her outburst feeling her walls clench tightly against my fingers. I moved my fingers a bit quicker and sucked just a bit harder as her eyes fluttered slightly before her whole body shuddered and she let out a sexy string of moans and bit down on her bottom lip roughly. She rolled her hips a few more times before she finally rested them back against the bed and sighed loudly.

"That was the best hug I've ever had" I heard her say with a laugh as I pulled my body up and wrapped my arm around her waist. I felt a laugh slip past my lips at her comment before pulling her closer to me a placing a kiss right behind her ear. "Stay with me?" I heard her whisper as she laced her fingers with mine over her stomach. I didn't reply just reached down and pulled the sheet up over us before tightening my grip on her waist. I heard her sigh lightly as she snuggled back into my embrace.

"I'll always stay with you…I love you" I whispered before closing my eyes and burying my nose in her hair.

"I love you too baby" She whispered back lightly as I waited on her breathing to even out before slipping into slumber myself.


	12. Chapter 12 Happy Thanksgiving

**A/N- This is the last chapter for this part...i'll be starting the sequel very soon. Let me hear some ideas...I know alot of you have liked the idea of drunk Mikayla..so that will definately make an appearance. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. I can't stop smiling when I read what you guys have to say. Peace**

**aznsmartalec- Yes...definately drunk Mikayla in the sequel. I'm glad that you liked that she accepted them...maybe some drama from some non accepting people in the sequel. hint hint**

**KittySquyres- Thanks for noticing...i've been trying to include a little of everything in the chapters.**

**DemiLovato'sBFF- Don't we all love some good Demi/Selena action? It's not even a question...the answer is duh.**

**i am idistructible- Glad you liked it...I did think about that...but I thought I'd cut them a break...no sex for for almost 3 months, they were probably dying.**

**CcSv- I'm glad you liked the comedy...I love it when I read a story and it literally makes me lol. It makes my day to know that someone does that with one of my stories**

**Reviews= Love**

* * *

Chapter 12- Happy Thanksgiving

I lifted my nose in the air and sniffed lightly at the smell of turkey that was wafting throughout the house as I made my way down the hall to Mitchie's room. I stepped in and leaned my body against the frame of the door, watching Mitchie as she fixed her hair around her neck self- consciously in the mirror. I grinned before pushing off the door lightly and walking to stand behind her wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. I felt her jump lightly in my arms before spotting my reflection and relaxing under my touch as she leaned back against me.

"Look baby…we match" I said with a laugh as I leaned down to place a small kiss on the hickey that was now adorning Mitchie's neck. I heard her giggle lightly as she reached her hand up to fix her hair back over it so that it wasn't noticeable.

"Yeah…thanks for that by the way" She replied sending me a small glare in the mirror. I grinned guiltily at her before replying.

"Oh you know you liked it" I answered her with a smirk as I raised my eyebrow slightly at her in the mirror. I saw her quirk her eyebrow back at me in a mocking manor before shaking her head as a grin slipped over her features.

"Not the point" She said as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. God…_She is so cute_ I thought to myself as I leaned down and placed my lips against her cheek lightly. I watched as she smirked lightly and then rolled her eyes before pulling her body out of my embrace and turning to face me.

"Mom called…they'll be here in like an hour" She said as the grin slipped off her face and she sighed lightly.

"Everything is going to be fine" I whispered to reassure her before reaching my hand up and pushing her hair out of her eyes and then cupping her cheeks in my hands. "I love you…and I don't care what anybody thinks about it" I finished before pulling her forehead against mine and staring into her eyes.

"I love you too…but I still really hope that my parents don't freak out" She answered back with a little giggle before leaning her chin up and running her lips lightly against mine. I heard her sigh lightly as she pulled back and I leaned forward pecking the dimple in her chin.

"Wanna go watch a movie while we wait for them to get here?" I asked trying to get her mind off of the eventual talk that would be taking place this afternoon. I heard her snort lightly against my chest before she looked up at me and a sexy smirk settled on her features. I raised my eyebrow questioningly at her.

"What was all that about?" I asked her curiously as a light blush settled on her cheeks. I saw her shake her head lightly before glancing up to meet my eyes.

"It's just…the last time we watched a movie together…well I don't think you're mom would like that happening in her living room very much" She answered with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head against my chest as she continued to shake with laughter. I felt my eyes bulge slightly at the memory before I too laughed at her comment.

"I promise I'll be a good girl this time" I whispered into her ear feeling her shiver lightly as my breath hit the side of her neck. I felt her arms tighten around my waist slightly before she replied.

"Uh huh…Do you even know how?" She said in a shaky voice before clearing her throat quietly and flipping her hair back out of her eyes to look up at me.

"Well…I thought I was a good girl last night….and you definitely weren't complaining" I answered with a laugh as I watched her face heat up with embarrassment before she shook her head and grinned at my comment.

"If that's the case…I'm sure I would love to see you being a bad girl" She replied a sexy smirk coming on to her face before pulling out of my arms and walking towards the door. I followed her denim-clad hips with my eyes as she wiggled them every time she took a step. She stopped in the doorway and glanced back over her shoulder at me with one eyebrow quirked before continuing.

"You coming?" She asked with a little giggle that made my stomach flip before winking and walking out the door. I gulped lightly and took a deep breath before forcing my feet to move me forward to follow the tease.

"I wish" I grumbled to myself as I trudged down the stairs willing my body to calm down as I went. When I reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the living room, I found Mitchie already sitting on the couch Indian style while flipping through the channels. I sighed lightly before going over to the couch and plopping down on the opposite end earning me a little glance from Mitchie.

"That wasn't very nice….tease" I whispered as I leaned my body forward and poked her in the side causing her to snort a laugh and lurch away from me. I watched her as she lurched a little too far and fell right off the couch onto the floor with a loud thump. I heard her groan lightly before her head popped back up over the side of the couch to glare at me lightly. I winced slightly at the look before she started to speak.

"That wasn't very nice either…you big meanie" She replied as she pulled herself off the floor and rubbed her hand over her upper back and neck, which must have been where her body had hit. I tried not to laugh at her comment or the fact that her falling off the couch was pretty hilarious but I failed miserably as I felt the laugh bubble up out of my throat of its own accord. I quickly threw my hand up and covered my mouth seeing the glare I was receiving from Mitchie narrow considerably before finally trusting my body enough to remove my hand to reply.

"Awww…poor baby…I'm sorry" I replied poking my bottom lip out for effect knowing that she always laughed when I did that. I watched as the grin that I knew would come finally slipped over her features before she rolled her eyes and then sat down next to me on the couch.

"You better be" She grumbled as I reached my arms out and wrapped them around her body pulling her back to rest between my legs. I moved her hair to the side and placed a kiss on the back of her neck feeling her shiver slightly from the small amount of contact.

"I am baby…are you okay?" I asked feeling the funniness die away as concern shot through me at the fact the she might actually be hurt. I heard her giggle lightly as she snuggled back into my arms and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm fine…you big softy" She replied with a snicker before she rubbed her nose along my jaw line and then kissed lightly right behind my ear causing a small moan to slip from my lips. I unlatched my hands and trailed them up her arms feeling goose bumps rise under my fingertips as I finally reached her neck and dug my fingers in softly massaging the sore muscles that lie underneath. I heard her moan lightly as her head slumped forward and I leaned forward to place a few more kisses along her neck.

"Better?" I asked with a grin as she trembled under my fingertips again. I heard a small "mmmhmmm" slip from her lips before she moaned lightly again sending tingles throughout my body. I glanced up at the TV as a familiar song started to play and couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up my throat from the coincidence. _Send It On…that was a good day_ I thought to myself as I watched the beautiful brunette on the screen with a small smile playing across my lips.

"What is it?" I heard her ask groggily as she finally lifted her head up to stare at the screen. I stilled the movement of my fingers and then slowly ran them down over her arms and laced our hands together over her stomach.

"Look how sexy that girl in the pink dress is" I whispered in her ear causing a small blush to appear on her cheeks before a giggle slipped past her lips at my silliness. "That smile…oh and those legs…oh and definitely that little dimple in her chin…I'm getting horny over here" I mumbled into her ear while nuzzling my nose against her cheek as she reached her arm back and slapped me on the shoulder while she continued to laugh.

"Stop it" She said in a stern voice that didn't work at all with her giggle. I smiled lightly at the back of her head before leaning down and sucking lightly on the space just behind her ear before replying.

"I'm serious…I can't believe you don't think so" I continued with a laugh as she whacked me on the leg this time.

"Actually…I think the girl in the yellow shirt is much hotter" She answered back as she rubbed the hand that had just hit me down over my thigh before squeezing it lightly causing my body to tingle in a lot of inappropriate places. I couldn't stop myself as I leaned back down and sucked behind ear a bit harder while unlatching our hands and running them under the hem of her shirt and over her stomach lightly. I heard a quiet moan slip past her lips and was about to say we should take this upstairs when the front door swung open and Mitchie's family walked in making me pull my lips away from her neck and pull my hands from under her shirt. I felt Mitchie trying to push my hands off of her so that her parents wouldn't see, but I just tightened my grip around her waist before glancing over the side of the couch getting a knowing look from Mitchie's older sister Dallas.

"Hey baby sis" Dallas greeted as Mitchie's parents headed straight for the kitchen leaving the "kids" to talk.

"Hey" Mitchie replied before clearing her throat lightly at me when I laced our fingers together. I watched as Dallas's eyes caught sight and they widened slightly before a big smile slipped over her features.

"It's about time you little slut" Dallas burst out loudly causing Mitchie's face to heat up and her mother to yell "language" from the kitchen. "Sorry ma…when did this happen?" Dallas yelled back before lowering her voice slightly and motioning towards us.

"Uh…about three months ago" Mitchie answered back squirming uncomfortably in my arms under Dallas's gaze. I laughed lightly at her before hugging her softly from behind feeling her relax slightly.

"That long huh?…so you guys have probably already" Dallas started as she came around the couch and plopped down on top of the coffee table before wiggling her eyebrows up and down. I watched Mitchie turn beet red before covering her face with her hands and groaning. Dallas's smile grew bigger still. "Way to go Mikayla" She finished putting her hand up in the air for me to high five. I laughed lightly at her antics before raising my hand and slapping it against hers.

"Girls….Dinner" I heard my Mom yell from the dining room making Mitchie finally remove her hands from her face as Dallas practically ran out of the room.

"That was so embarrassing" Mitchie whispered as she stood and pushed her hair out of her face. I laughed at her lightly before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the dining room.

I gulped lightly as I made my way over to my seat and stood behind it. Now was the time…we did this thing every year where you had to say what you were thankful for before you were allowed to sit. I had a feeling this year was going to be interesting.

"Mikayla why don't you start us off" My dad said looking at me expectantly. _Of course, I have to go first…you really have a sick sense of humor god. _I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before nodding my head and talking.

"I'm….I'm thankful this year…that I told the person I loved how I felt about them and they felt the same way" I stuttered out nervously hearing a few awww's around the table before glancing over at Mitchie to see her hyperventilating a little bit. I reached my hand down and squeezed hers lightly feeling her tighten her grip on mine to the point that she was cutting off the circulation.

"And I'm…uhm…I'm thankful that the last three months have been the best of my life…I love you Mikayla" I heard Mitchie say quietly before she turned her head towards me and leaned in running her lips over mine lightly. I heard an audible gasp around the table as we pulled back.

"I love you too baby" I whispered squeezing her hand lightly before turning to see three stunned and two knowing expressions staring back at us. I cleared my throat nervously and an awkward smile made its way onto my face. "Surprise?" I squeaked out nervously before lowering my eyes to stare at the long forgotten turkey in the middle of the table. The silence around the table was stifling and you could hear the clock ticking loudly on the wall.

"Well…I was wondering when you would get the courage" I heard my dad finally reply after clearing his throat causing my head to whip up to stare at him. He gave me a knowing look before my attention was drawn away by someone else talking.

"Yeah…it took you guys long enough" Mitchie's mom said making my eyes bulge slightly as I watched Mitchie's dad nod his head at what his wife just said. I felt Mitchie loosen her grip on my hand slightly before talking.

"You knew?" She asked loudly while glancing curiously between her parents. I watched as her mom laughed lightly at her.

"Honey…just because we're getting old, it doesn't mean we're blind" She replied making Mitchie shake her head slightly as if to reassure herself that she wasn't imagining things.

"Well…that was easier than I thought it would be" I said with a smile as I shrugged my shoulders lightly and looked around the table. "Who's next?" I asked my smile growing bigger with every work causing everyone to laugh at me.

________________________________________________________________________

I looked over my shoulder as I heard the patio door slide open revealing Mitchie in her pajamas. I grinned at her as she made her way over to me wrapping her arms around my waist as we stared up at the sky. I felt her shiver lightly against me causing me to tighten my grip on her.

"Cold?" I asked feeling her nod her head against my chest. I ran my hands up and down her arms lightly feeling her shiver again. "Anything I can do?" I finished as I brought my hands back around to her back and ran them up and down her spine causing yet another shiver to run through her body.

"I could go for some hugging" She replied with a giggle as she tightened her grip on my waist. I laughed too as I realized that most of those shivers weren't from the cold at all. I looked back over my shoulder through the glass door to see our families sitting around the table playing some board game or another. I sighed realizing that there was no way they would let us go upstairs together unsupervised. Then I glanced up to see something that hadn't been used in years.

"Tree house is free" I replied with a laugh as I motioned towards the place where Mitchie and I had spent many of our childhood days. I felt her shake against me as she laughed before she lifted her chin and started placing kisses along my jaw line. I tightened my grip on her waist and let out a quiet moan from the sensations that shot through my body.

"I'm game" I felt her whisper in my ear sending tingles down my spine. I gulped loudly before once more glancing over my shoulder to make sure no one was looking before grabbing Mitchie's hand and pulling her quickly towards the tree house. "Well someone's horny" I heard Mitchie finish with a giggle as I pulled on her hand a little harder. I shook my head lightly before pulling her body against mine and pushing my lips against hers. I heard her moan into the kiss when I pushed my hips against hers and she fell back against the ladder.

"I love you" I whispered as I pulled away from her lips and leaned my forehead up against hers lightly.

"I know…you want to kiss me, you want to hug me" She sang back as a small grin formed on her lips. "Now…give me a boost" She finished with a giggle as she turned around and started climbing the ladder. I shook my head at her antics before sighing lightly and then following.


	13. Author's Note

**A/N- Just wanted to let everyone know that I started on the sequel. It's called Acceptance and I just posted the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Peace**


End file.
